


Three Alpha for One Omega

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Magnussen, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes that Omega are mythological characters, but they are real and are in the Outer World to procreate, at risk of their own lives.</p><p>Beta reader trevor20081</p><p>This is the re-edited of Three Alpha for An Omega. I'm Italian and I translated my works. My English is very terrible, but trevor20081 took care of the edit and corrected all my mistakes.<br/>I thank trevor20081 very much for the help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Omega’s Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tre Alfa per un Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275419) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac). 



**The Omega’s Legend**

 

The big house, nestled in the quiet countryside of Sussex, was wrapped in the starry night.

Mycroft Holmes, eighteen years old, was tall, thin and had short hair, very black and smooth.

He was lying on the bed, staring his blue eyes at the ceiling, his hands, and long slender fingers intertwined, behind his head.

The next day, he would be leaving for college.

London, the UK's great capital, was waiting to be discovered and conquered.

He was excited for the start of a new adventure, but he was sorry to leave his little brother.

Sherlock was eleven years old, tall and thin, with thick curly hair, blackand rebellious, his eyes were an incredible blue, so clear they resembleclear water.

He was also very smart.

Too much, for his age.

He had always been.

His peers were intimidated by Sherlock’s intelligence and annoyed by the way he could find out their every secret, simply by observing them.

Mycroft was also very intelligent and possessed the same powers of deduction as his little brother. However, he was able to gain the respect of his peers, if not, indeed, to arouse their fear enough to convince them not to provoke or tease him.

Moreover, Mycroft was not interested in maintaining relations with his peers, as he considered them boring and stupid.So, Mycroftdidn’tlet himself be hurt by any acidic and poisonous comments on his great intelligence.

The eldest Holmes was well aware of his own superiority and had planned his future, aiming to get the real power, the hidden and underground, lasted and counted much more than that shown in the sunlight.

The remarkable control he had over his feelings and his emotions, however, does not prevent him from caring for his younger brother, who was the only person in the world for whom he felt a deep affection.

Sherlock was almost clever as his elder brother, but he was much more sensitive and vulnerable.

Where Mycroft accepted the fake friendship of peers only to achieve his own ends, Sherlocklonged to be accepted, looking for their approval and admiration.He did not understand why his schoolmates were angry, just because he deduced something which for him was so obvious and visible to anyone who could watch and observe.

This had caused him problems, even with childrenlarger than him.

Mycroft had always protected him, but now he was no longer present.

Their parents were good people, but they were a bit ... how to say? ... absent.

They were both very busy studying potions and spells, and they were not aware of what was happening around them.

Knowing they have two intelligent and independent children, they believed that the boys could get along fine without their presence.

Mycroft had learned to defend himself from bullies since he was young and did not care what others thought of him, but Sherlock suffered a lot from their teasing.

The eldest Holmes had tried in every way to make clear to the smallest that feelings were just a chemical response of the body to external stimuli, an obstacle, a trinket to be kept under control and suppress, so as not to give an advantage to those who want to prevent him from getting what was really important, but Sherlock could not remain aloof from his emotions and is promptly wounded by mocking nicknames and cruel comments.

Now Mycroft would be away and Sherlock would be alone.

The tight stomach that Mycroft felt was not from excitement for the start of the next day but from fear of what might happen to his little brother, during his long absence.

If he could, he would take Sherlock to London with him, but he would be involved in his studies and making connections with the right people and would not have time to care for a child.

He had to hope that Sherlock was strong enough to go it alone.

He taught him everything he believed would be useful to survive the cruelty of others.

Mycroft was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the door of his room silently opening.

He roused himself when he heard stealthy footsteps approaching the bed.

"What are you doing out at this time, Sherlock?” He asked, with a sigh “It's late and you should beasleep! "

Across the room, Sherlock froze in the dark.

"You're awake." he whispered.

"I think you're stating the obvious!” Mycroft snorted impatiently “What have I always told you about this? "

"To note the obviousimplies one can’t observe and draw the right conclusions from what he sees,” Sherlock replied immediately “You're worried about me. You’re afraid that I don’t know how to defend myself from bullies. That's why you don’t sleep. "

A slight smile of pride pursed Mycroft’s lips, but Sherlock could not see it, because of the darkness.

With a snap of the fingers, Mycroft turned on the light of the lamp he had on thebedside table.

"You want the story, right?" He asked, sitting up on the bed.

"No one will tell me more," Sherlock replied, shrugging.

Mycroft looked up to the ceiling, sighed in an exaggerated way, as if he found it exasperating, but, in his heart, he was happy that Sherlock had visited him.

He knew he would miss those moments just for them.

He pulled back the blanket:

"Come.”  he urged him “I will tell the story. "

Sherlock ran to the bed and threw himself next to his brother.

With another snap, Mycroft turned off the light and pulled the blanket so that both were covered.

The two brothers were lying next to each other but not touching.

With soft, low voice, Mycroft began to tell the story Sherlock preferred.

The Omega legend.

 

The beginning of time, the Creator gave birth to the Universe, filling it with stars and planets.

Feeling alone, the Creator filled the rotating rocks with living beings.

Some of these beings were not only plants, flowers, animals and insects, but others who were intelligent, thinking creatures.

On our world, He created men and women, dividing them into Alphas and Betas.

The Alphas possessed great magical powers and dedicated themselves to control and study what the Creator had given us, while the Betas could not use magic and had the task of cultivating the land, hunting, and fishing, raising animals and building houses, so as to sustain the life of the species.

The Alphas and Betas could fall in love, get married and have children, choosing and mating as commanded their hearts.

From any mixed marriages, they could be born, either Alphas or Betas.

These, however, were not the only sentient beings on our world.

In fact, it is said that the beginning of time, there was a third human species, rare and precious asdiamond, with immense magical power, that no one Alpha could ever reach ...

 

"Omega" Sherlock interrupted his brother's story, excited.

"Omega." Mycroft nodded, with a half-smile and began to tell.

 

... Omegas were unique and wonderful creatures, complete.

They were all, male and female present in one extraordinary being.

Outwardly they were men, but they could become pregnant, only by a maleAlpha and the babieswere always and only Omega.

They were free and independent, strong and combative.

They want to choose their mate.

When they met someone that would attract their attention, Omega emitted a scented trail, which could only be perceived by the Alpha to which it was going.

If they found it attractive, he was so intoxicated as to lose control and become the companion of the Omega, even if before the Alpha had experienced feelings for someone else.

Omega, however, could use and leave the Alpha, who could do nothing to hold them unless they are able to trigger ...

 

"The Heat!" Sherlock interrupted him again, with a little scream.

Mycroft turned to his younger brother.

His blue eyes twinkled slightly irritated in the reflection of a ray of the moon through the window:

"Did you come to hear the story or tell it?” He blurted out “Because I would sleep even without the bedtime story! "

Sherlock lay still, alongside his brother, the newly shining eyes:

"Sorry.” He muttered, hoping that his voice would not crack “I will not interrupt you again. "

Mycroft’s heart sank.

After all, Sherlock had not acted differently from what would be expected of any his age.

Because Sherlock was so smart and mature for his age, Mycroft could oftenforget that he was only eleven years old.

"Don’t worry.” He sighed, softening his voice “Interrupt when you want. "

Sherlock looked up and gave a small smile.

"The heat, was it really so irresistible? "

"Oh, it was not just that.” Mycroft began “The Heat completed the Bond. It was that which held the real power of the Omega ... "

 

... When an Omega and an Alpha truly fell in love the trail turned sparking the Heat, powerful and irreversible magic.

The Alpha and the Omega merged into one being.

They continued to have two bodies, but the soul became one.

The Bond that was created between the Alpha and the Omega was indissoluble.

They were absolutely faithful to each other; the power of the Omega became the Alpha’spower. If one was hurt, the other felt the pain of the wound on his body. If one died, the other followed him to shortly thereafter.

No spell was powerful enough to break the Bond.

The Alpha and Omega belonged and were completed.

The beginning of time, that was enough.

Humanity was happy, lived in peace and prospered.

Until the Wars of Dominion ...

 

Mycroft's voice had become low and was crossed by a short vibration.

Sherlock felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

The Wars of the Dominion were still studied in school.

There were no written memoirs, but there were still areas of the Earth that bore the signs of the incredible spells that had been unleashed in those ancient times.

There were inaccessible areas, where life had been cut off and was no longer possible.

Even modern technology could not penetrate those shields or rebalance the natural ecological system devastated by a war whose memory was lost in the mists of time.

Fortunately, these spells, so powerful and devastating, were forgotten, erased from the memory of Alpha together with Omega.

 

... No one remembers who sparked the Wars of Dominion.

The names of those who fought, losing or winning, they are lost in the dust of centuries.

It is only known that one day an Alpha decided that he should rule over others because he felt superior and stronger than everyone.

Someone submitted to his power, but almost all other Alphas sided against him.

This first Alpha was defeated, however, the seeds of discord had been planted.

The winners did not understand the lesson.

Each of them thought that the victory was his merit and that this would give him the right to rule over all others.

He unleashed an all-out war, an all against all.

The Beta were used as cannon fodder, for the supremacy of the Alpha who owned the lands on which they lived.

Omega were forced to use their power against each other, to satisfy the lust for power of their comrades.

Alphas not related, realized that they needed Omega’s power if they wanted to win.

They began to hunt down free Omega, trying to win their heart, with love but more often the hard way.

Unscrupulous Alpha created increasingly powerful potionsthat it unleashed the Heat, and with it came the Bond.

Many Omega died as a result of poisonous potions or put an end to their lives, just to stop the hunt from his fellow men.

When Alpha realized that in the world there were no more Omega, it was too late: they had all been exterminated.

It was only at that point that, conscious of havingextinguished a marvelous creature, the Alpha put an end to the Wars of Dominion, agreeing to divide the land and power.

 

Mycroft's voice became a whisper.

Sherlock was lying on his side, in order to be more comfortable.

An almost oppressive silence fell in the room.

They only hear the input pendulum and the singing of some nocturnal bird.

"In your opinion, Omega have never really existed?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft thought long before answering.

Official science asserted that Omega were nothing but mythological characters and the never really existed, but they had been invented to explain the immense powers unleashed during the Wars of Dominion and now were completely gone.

Other scholars, held up by colleagues as crazy or visionary, argued that Omega not only were real, but they still existed, hidden from view of Alpha and Beta by some powerful spell, conjured from them themselves, to protect themselves from the greed and lust for power of Alpha.

There were not physical or scientific evidence existence of a third human species.

Yet, those effects still present, of spells so old, could not be explained except by the presence of someone much more powerful than an Alpha.

"Who knows, Sherlock.” Mycroft replied, with a smile “Maybe it will be you to solve this puzzle. How about going to bed? It's about time you were asleep. "

"Can I stay here with you tonight?” Sherlock asked hesitantly “We will not see each other for a long time. "

Mycroft shifted his gaze to his brother, but he could not see his face, as it was in shadow.

He did not like to have physical contact with people, even with Sherlock.

Every touch could be misconstrued for something it was not.

At that moment, however, he knew what Sherlock feared.

Mycroft was about to leave him, to leave him alone in a cold and hostile world.

As the older brother, he had a duty to take care of his little brother and let him feel the warmth of his presence so that he could keep it in his exceptional mind and use it, if necessary.

And Mycroft knew that Sherlock would often needthe reminder of his comforting embrace.

He took Sherlock in his arms and stroked his head:

"Go to sleep.” He whispered “I will watch over your dreams, tonight and forever. "

Sherlock curled up against his brother, grateful for that rare hug, and went to sleep with a slight smile on his lips.

 

 

The Island was located in the Atlantic Ocean, in the middle of an area to which no ship or no plane could find.

The spells that the Omegacreated to protect their safety would sink every ship or crash any plane that had had the misfortune to get too close to their shelter.

The size of the island was equal to that of Ireland and had a temperate climate all year round.

Omegas cultivated the land, raised cattle and fished.

The Island was absolutely self-sufficient and capable of ensuring their quiet and peaceful life.

Although they were well aware of the technological advances of the Outer World, Omega had not adopted it, because what they could not do using your hands, they didusing magic.

 

Darren Watson was part of the College of Elders, even though he was one of the youngest members.

He looked appeared a forty year old man, blond, not very tall but with a lean physique and deep blue eyes.

He was watching his youngest son as he struggled with peers in the garden that surrounded the school of magic.

The wrestling was one of the favorite activities for the boys, to vent the incredible energies typical of their young age.

The day was sunny and warm.

The boys were fighting on the lawn, with bare chests, legs, and feet wearing only shorts, some members not leaving anything to the imagination.

Their bodies were sweaty and shone in the sun, while their laughter and jokes filled the air scented by the flowers in the garden and green area.

John was eighteen years old and looked a lot like his father.

He was blond, not too tall, but proportionate and with a lean physique, his eyes were a blue so deep that resembled the color of the ocean which surrounded and protected their Island.

John was busy in a match with a bigger boy than him, but he was definitely winning.

With one last move, he puts his opponent’sface to the ground, securing him with one knee in the middle of the back and arms trapped in an iron grip.

"All right! Enough! I give up! "Growled the larger boy.

John released him and reached out a hand to help him up, smiling cheerfully.

"Peter, you got beat by flea!" Scoffed another guy.

The boy turned to the one who had spoken with a mocking grin:

"I do not think you would've made a better fight than mine, Alfred!"

"This is because the flea hides a giant!" Said Alfred.

The laughter broke out loud, scaring some curious birds, which had approached the boys.

It was at that point that John saw his father.

The young man smiled but looked at him dumbfounded.

His father's face was melancholy and sad, of which John did not understand why.

The other boys turned to Darren, who greeted everyone with a nod.

"Father, are you okay?" John asked, uncertain.

"The Board of Elders decided the boys who will go into the Outer World.” Darren replied, gravely “You're one of the chosen, my son. The State Council of the College has determined that you are suitable for the mission. "

John kept his eyes fixed on those of his father, while the other boys exchanged worried glances.

Goinginto the Outer World might seem an exciting adventure, but it was dangerous.

Omegas could not pregnant between them and they needed an Alpha to fertilize them to save the species and not be extinguished.

For this reason, every year some were chosen. They went in the Outer World, where they found an Alpha who felt worthy to be their partner and became pregnant.

Once pregnant, a recall spell reported the Omega to the Island, safe.

"I am honored to have been chosen, Father." John said, in a safe and gentle tone.

Darren felt a shiver coursing down my spine.

The words were of the right, he knew, but they were the same uttered years earlier by Harry, John’s older brother.

Darren still remembered with horror the day that the battered and dying body of his eldest son had returned to the Island, called by the spell of Death.

He had felt a selfish and secret joy when Michael, his second son, was not considered suitable for the mission.

He had so hoped it would be the same for John, but in his heart, he had always known that the younger son would have been considered appropriate and that he would be sent into the Outer World.

"Tomorrow morning you will beawaited in Academy, for training.” Darren continued “It will be intense and hard, but I'm sure you will make me proud of your work for the Omega’ Community. "

Although it was the usual response to the acceptance of the mission,Darren's heart was crying and had hoped that John refused to leave.

He would be blamed and held up, of course, but he would be safe, alive.

Darren did not want to lose another son.

He did not want to bring up his grandchildren without a father.

The John's gaze was fixed and secure.

He had a mission and nothing would prevent him finishing it.

Once the ritual phrases between father and son were complete, his friends came to John, congratulating him and giving him big pats on the back.

Many looked around, hoping not to see their father and repeat the same ceremony just completed by Darren and John.

John knew how his father felt and he was sorry.

At the same time, however, he could not help but feel the excitement growing in him for what he would find beyond the magical shield which protected the Island.

The stories of those who came back spoke of magnificent palaces made of steel and stone, combined with the magic of technology, the extraordinary art, and immense cities.

He was curious to know the Alpha and Beta.

After all, they could not be so different from them.

He was a bit afraid of having to give himself to someone, but he knew that his instinct would lead him to the right person.

With a smile, he thanked his friends and went home with his father at his side.

The sun was high in the sky and seemed to want to illuminate a peaceful and happy future for a young Omega named John Watson.


	2. First mission

**First mission**

 

The strong winds that lashed the Island seemed to want to break the tops off the trees.

The pouring rain crashed against windows and buildings.

The sky was so dark, it seemed that the sun would never again shine.

No one left the house, though it was not strictly necessary.

It had been a few months since Darren Watson had informed his younger son, John,he had been chosen to go into the Outer World.

John had returned home to his father for a few days, after having spent time in the seat of The State Council of the College, where Omegas who would go on missions would train and where they would return, pregnant, to be assisted until childbirth.

He was reading a book on how to use the means of transport of the Outer World when his father joined him in the living room.

Darren went to sit in the chair placed in front, his arms resting on the armrests, intently observing the expression of his son.

Having heard his father approaching, John closed the book and looked up at him, smiling.

"Tomorrow you will leave. - Darren sighed, gripping the armrests with his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white – The spells, hedging your identity, have been verified and are all perfectly safe. "

John waited until the father continued.

Darren had his eyes fixed on the window behind his son, wet from rain, which seemed to pay John a torrent of tears.

"Going into the Outer World may seem exciting at first, but it is not. - the father shoots, his voice thoughtful and full of pain - Once there, you'll be completely alone and you can’t rely on anyone, even the Alpha to whom you will donate a small piece of your heart and part of your power. Be careful not to fall in love and do not bond with the Alpha you choose as your companion. Remember that you just use him to be impregnated, which must be a momentary lover, not the man with whom you will share the rest of your life. If you fall in love, when you come here, you will have your heart broken. The Alpha will forget about you, but you'd still love him and want to come back to him. You know has what happened to those who have bonded. "

John nodded.

Time passed differently on the Island than the Outside World.

The primal protection spell had also expanded time so as to lengthen their lives, so they did not need to go into the Outer World long, to keep their species alive.

During the Wars of Dominion too many Omega had been sacrificed by their own comrades in order to obtain the power they desired.

The Alpha and Beta had forgotten everything and saw that distant period shrouded in the mists of legend, but for Omega it was their History ...

 

 

... At the beginning of time, when the Omega were still living in the Outer World, they were rare and had to be coupled with Alpha to preserve their species.

At maturity, Omega sought a mate they thought worthy of becoming the father of their children.

Alpha, Beta and Omegas emitted the scents indicating their state of mind and their emotions.

Alpha and Beta, however, were not able to perceive them, unless there was an Omega, that acted as acatalyst.

Omega, in fact, used scent to choose and attract an Alpha.

When they found someone towhom they were attracted, Omega gave off a scent, so the Alpha knew it had been chosen.

If the Alpha felt the same, he also released a scent, which merged with the Omega’s.

The moment of greatest fertility during the month was called Heat because the scent of the Omega became very intense and seductive and attracted the Alpha, which could not resist its lure.

If it was just a fling, Omega donated the Alpha a fraction of his power while making love, as if to reward the fact that he has given them an heir.

If, instead, there was a deeper connection, during the first night of the Heat the Bond was created, which united Omega’s life to the Alpha.

In addition to sharing hisimmense magical power with his partner, the Omega suffered wounds and felt the pain in place of the Alpha making the Alpha practically invincible, until the Omega died with or for his Alpha.

The increase in magical power and the awareness of not being injured in battle pushed the Alpha to seek, catch and force the Bond on Omega, through dangerous spells and poisonous potions.

Albus the Wise, tired of seeing so many young Omega die solely for the Alpha’s lust for power, had gathered a number of old Omega and enchanted the Island, so no one could find it.  They held electionsand only Omega or an Alpha who did not care anything about the power but were only trying to reunite with his lover would be allowed access to the Island.

Once gathered they had the few babies, children and teenagers who survived the greed of the Alpha, the Omega had been isolated from the rest of the world, hoping to be forgotten.

Only years later, they realized that they needed to procreate if they really wanted to survive.

They had sent the few young people into the Outer World, branded with a return spell, to bring them back to the Island once they became pregnant.

The chosen ones were sent on a mission three times, hoping then to come back forever, alive.

 

 

John knew what tormented his father.

Harry, John’s older brother, had not survived his second mission.

He had probably met an Alpha with which he fell in love, and had Bonded with him.

Unfortunately, the Alpha were always involved in some war and Harry had suffered his injuries, saving his Alpha’s life, but losing his own.

In memory of his dead brother, there was just a child that Darren was raising with infinite love.

"You must not get involved emotionally. - Continued Darren - You're young. You must pick someone your own age or slightly older, he’ll just want to have fun. Also go with multiple partners, no matter what they may think of you, but do not Bond. Do not do that to me, John. "

John rose from his chair and went to kneel before his father, taking his hands between his:

"Father, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, but I can’t promise that. - He whispered, gently - I can’t control the heart. Even during training we’re recommended to look for someone who does not want a serious relationship. We will go into the Outer World practically next to the Heat so that we can be pregnant as soon as possible. I will do everything not to Bond, but I can’t swear it will not happen. "

Darren tensed his jaw.

A sudden flash illuminated the living room followed by thunder that rattled the windows and boomed, with a low and gloomy sound.

"Feelings are not an advantage. - Darren hissed – Remember it! "

"I'll remember, Father. - John tried to reassure him - I will decide with my mind, not with my heart."

The silence fell heavy in the room, broken only by the sounds of the storm, that was raging on the Island.

 

 

The next day was illuminated by a warm sun and the sky was clear and cloudless.

John was not able to sleep, excited and worried about the mission.

He was preparing breakfast for all when he heard a soft knock on the kitchen door.

John turned around to see who it was and found himself in front of embarrassed Peter Allen.

His red hair framed hislong, beardless face, while his green eyes expressed an unusual nervousness, about the tall and rugged young man.

With a smile on his lips, John went to open the door for his friend.

"Hello Peter, I did not expect your visit. - he greeted him - Do you want to come in? "

"No. – Peter said –Could we talk a moment? If you have time. "

John nodded and stepped outside.

They sat on the porch swing, looking over an open spot in the garden. The sun warming them pleasantly.

"I know I should not be here. - Peter began, unable to look John in the eyes and rubbing his hands - I know I should not tell you what I have in mind, but ... "

"Peter ..." John tried to interrupt him, realizing what he was saying.

The Omega boys could have sex with their peers, but they could not have a relationship with anyone, as long as they were not yet nineteen.

Those who went on missions into the Outer World were always chosen from among those who were eighteen.

In the following years, the chosen were intended to fulfill their mission and could not have a companion on the Island, while the boys whodid not go onmissions could start a family.

"Do not interrupt me, please, or I won’t be able to finish." Peter finally looked John in the eyes.

Pain and despair filled Peter’s green eyes.

John took his hand.

They had had a brief relationship and everyone thought they would end up together.

"I will wait for you. – Peter said - You know I love you and I'll wait. It does not matter to me how many Alphas you go to bed with. You will never love them and I understand the mission. I will be here for you when you come back. "

John shook his head:

"I don’t want you to wait for me. - John said, firmly - If I return from this mission, I'll have to make two more. It will be years before the day when we could be together. And even then, I can never know what state I'll be in at that moment. You know Omegas going crazy. Others who don’t return at all. I do not want you to keep your life on hold for me. It would not be fair. You must make up your own life and find someone to love. "

"I had found someone to love, but he is leaving me." Peter murmured.

"Not by my choice." John whispered, shaking his hand.

Peter's scent became intense, full of desire and pain.

John’s scent was filled with sadness and regret.

With a sudden gesture, Peter grabbed John's face, pull their lips together. John opened his mouth and their tongues intertwined, in a desperate and salty kiss.

When they parted, Peter ran away without another word.

They both knew that had been a farewell.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes was in his last year of University.

He had been a brilliant student and very popular with teachers.

He did not care that his peers deemed him cold and calculating.

Mycroft knew it, and it was a source of pride.

He had no time to lose on parties and various nonsense because he had a goal to be reached and would not allow anyone or anything to hinder it.

The summer exam session was about to start, so all students were busy attending classes and studying.

The day was sunny and warm.

Mycroft was sitting on a bench, with a book open on his lap, reading some very complicated spells.

 

 

John had been in London a few days, which served to allow him to adapt to life in the Outer World.

For anyone who met him, John appeared an average guy.

Spells cast from the Island served precisely to ensure that no one got questions about the real identity of the Omega onmission.

John had decided that the best place in which to meet a potential mate, was the University and was studying the students who attended.

Alphas and Betas were laughing and joking, mixed in an apparent state of equality.

They were cheerful, carefree and full of life.

It shouldn’t be difficult to find one that would agree to one night of fun.

John knew it was necessary for him to become pregnant, but he did not want anyone tosuffer so that he could complete his mission.

The isolation of the Omega was caused by the behavior of Alphas, but John saw only his peers, and he wondered if it was really necessary to live as prisoners on their Island or it is finally time to reveal their existence and rejoin the rest of humanity.

John felt the scents of Alphas and Betas, and wondered what they could of feel his.

But when no one seemed to notice or look at him oddly, he relaxed.

His gaze fell upon a boy sitting on a bench.

All the others were in small groups, while he was alone and it seemed that everyone avoided him.

A ray of sunshine filtered by the foliage of the tree, which was placed under the bench, illuminating the boy's black hair and highlighting hisdelicate, noble facial features.

He may notbe characterized as nice, but he had hisown charm.

He wore jeans and a light cotton sweater, like all the other students, but his pose was too formal and stiff, it seemed as if he were sitting at the desk of an important office, dressed in an expensive three-piece suit.

"Look at him! - a boy behind John snapped contemptuouslyto a friend - Mr. Ice is preparing yet another perfect exam. You have no idea how much I would love to see him fall from that pedestal he’s built under his feet. "

"Plenty of us want to see him fail. - the friend said, with equal acid - Mycroft Holmes does not know what feelings are. I'm sure he would be able to use anyone, just to get what he wants. "

"It could happen sooner than you think. - a third guy chuckled - You know that he collects information on all the professors. Well, it could have happened that he has received a bad tip! If I were you, I would not waste the next lesson of Carson. It will be fun!"

The three boys went off, while John continued to observe the boy they had called Mycroft Holmes.

If he was really so indifferent to the feelings, he could be the right candidate to become the father of John’s first child.

Once John had obtained what he wanted from Mycroft, the Alpha would not suffer for his disappearance.

He probably wouldn't have even notice.

John smiled, happy to have found the right candidate.

He just had to convince him to go to bed with him.

 

 

The lesson of Professor Fanton Carson was more boring than usual.

Phenomenology of Divination really interested a few students, but it was one of the required exams and had to be completely passed on the first try or the professor made it a personal affront, complicating the life of the poor graduate student on duty.

Mycroft had diligently collected the most diverse news on the professor, as he always did.

Knowing well the teachers, what they valued and what they criticized, was a great help.  he was determined to keep his recommendations high, in addition to his marks.

Carson was talking about Hermione Winsley and her theory about theincidence of Saturn and its rings in relation to the accuracy of the Prophecies uttered while the planet was in the sign of Leo.

Mycroft had been informed that the teacher despised Winsley and was about to raise his hand to argue that the theory did not have any relevance, according to the study by Ron Granger, when someone stopped his arm.

Holmes turned away, annoyed, to a blond boy who was sitting beside him:

"Let my arm go immediately! - He hissed, furious - Why did you stop me? "

"I'm trying to stop you from doing something stupid." The boy retorted, without being intimidated by Mycroft’s reaction.

The professor was attracted by the small altercation:

"Holmes! Watson! - He thundered, irritably - Why have you disturbed the lesson? "

"I pointed out to Myc that Winsley’s theory was contradicted by that of Granger. - John answered, promptly - He was telling me that the study of Granger is based on unreliable data and misleading, and it can’t be considered serious or precise."

"Mr. Holmes is right! - Carson snapped, furious - Ron Granger is a lazy scientist, who should be thrown out of the community of Seers! Hermione Winsley, however, is a serious scholar, scrupulous and absolutely precise. Her theory is the only one that can be taken into consideration. Good answer, Mr. Holmes. I'll remember this at the examination. And you as well, Mr. Watson! "

Mycroft turned to the source of his information.

The boy had his eyes fixed on his notebook and would not look back at him.

Noting some disappointed whispers, Mycroft realized that the blond boy had just saved him from the fury of Professor Carson.

Holmes made a mental note to make those who had tried to make fun of himpay dearly, then stared at the blond boy.

He did not seem worried at the fact of being in the black book of Carson.

He was quiet and relaxed, with a slight smile on his lips.

Mycroft remembers having seen him in passing, but he had classified the blond as insignificant.

Despite not being interested in friendships with his peers, knowing who they were and who to maintain cordial relationships with,as well as who to avoid was critical to his future plans.

The lesson ended and Mycroft decided he would like to know more aboutthis mysterious fellow student.

 

 

Carson finished speaking and the students began to gather their things, chatting brightly:

"Why did you get yourself in trouble to help me?" Mycroft asked his neighbor.

"I heard that they had prepared this joke against you. - John shrugged - I thought it only right tokeep you from making a fool of yourself and ruining your reputation, just because someone envies your brilliant mind. You should be more careful, though, about howyou collect your information.  It really didn’t takeme long to find out everything. "

"I will do that. – Mycroft agreed - You now, however, you're in big trouble with Carson. How do you plan to save your examination?"

"Oh, I guarantee you it is not a big deal." John chuckled.

He turned to Mycroft and his blue eyes looked lively and intelligent.

"I think you owe me at least a slice of pizza," John suggested, with a cheerful smile.

Mycroft stiffened.

He did not like socializing.

Although the proposal came from someone who had just saved his college career.

John let out a low scent, reassuring and enveloping.

Mycroft was intoxicated by the scent of fresh cut grass and roses, which brought him home.

John felt the other answer with a nostalgic and melancholy scent.

Mycroft missed the warmth and security, which he associated with the house in which his parents lived in Sussex.

It was something very strange, for someone who did not admit his feelings, but the scent took shape from the most remote and hidden place within him.

John knew that often not even who issued the scent knew his real feelings.

John took the hand of Mycroft and stroked it gently with his thumb:

"I bet you need a bit of adistraction. - he whispered, persuasively - Everyone feels the need to recharge a bit.  It would make you feel better, relax and clear your mind. You can forget about the mistake you almost made. I'm not asking eternal love. Only one night of pure, healthy and enjoyable fun. "

Mycroft felt as if he didn’t have complete control of a part of the primal and instinctive part that resided deep inside him.

That part wanted to possess every centimeter of the body of the boy before him.

He wanted to take him, get into him, bite him and brand him, to make it clear to everyone that he was his.

"You'll get what you ask. - Mycroft replied – I will show you that I’m not as cold as everyone thinks. "

 

 

They went into Mycroft's room where they began kissing.

John’s hands roamed Mycroft’s body anywhere he could reach.

The blond boy knew better than to force the hand of the other but continued to touch him, watching, almost indifferent, in front of him.

John’s scent came to Mycroft exciting and persuasive.

The Heat had begun the day before, and John felt ready to welcome someone inside.

The building in which Mycroft had rooms was practically empty.

Most of the other occupants were in canteens or in thegarden, eating while they studied.

Just inside the doorway of the dormitory, Mycroft had turned to John, grabbing his wrists, lifting them aboveJohn’s head and securing him with his body against the door.

He heldhis lips to John’s, while his tongue urged impatiently to let him enter.

John did not allow himself to pray.

He parted his lips and let Mycroft taking over his mouth, exploring it and enjoying it.

Almost without detaching, they had climbed the stairs leading to the first floor, to the Mycroft’s room.

John was not even made aware that they had entered somewhere.

He noticed the bed only when Mycroft made him fall over.

John was surprised by the sudden detachment and opened his eyes.

He found himself in front of the predatory look of Mycroft and noticed the bulge in his pants.

Mycroft unbuckled them and slid them down, freeing his erection and pulling off the rest of his clothes.

John followed suit, staying in bed and not turning away from the other.

They stared for a moment, out of breathfrom the kiss and prolonged excitement.

John took Mycroft’s hand and invited him onto the bed beside him, starting to kiss him.

With a smile, John broke away from Mycroft’s lip and began to use his mouth to memorizing the Alpha body.

He kissed him.

He licked him.

He nibbled him.

He sucked him.

Mycroft’s scent became strong, filled with excitement and desire.

A blue halo began to surround them both, while the spell of John wrapped them in a warm embrace.

Mycroft did not notice, overwhelmed by feelings and emotions he had never felt before.

John came down slowly, taking care of each centimeter of Mycroft's chest.

When he came to Mycroft’s penis, John took the tip into his mouth, licking it softly and gently.

Mycroft could not suppress a groan of pleasure and put his hands in John's hair, but he knew that was not what he wanted and felt what he had to do.

He gentlyeased John away from his penis, which protested painfully.

"John, -  he whispered hoarsely - I'm sorry, but that's not what I want."

It seemed that Mycroft was finding it hard to talk as if the excitement wouldn’t allow him to think straight.

"You don’t want to make love?" John asked, amazed.

"I want to. – Mycroft replied - I ... I want something more than that ... I want to get into you ... take you ... move inside of you ... possess you... This has never happened before ... I have never felt such a longing for someone ... I do not know what it is about you, John ... it seems almost a love spell, but I did not think it would work. "

"It is not a spell. - John smiled - It is only desire and pursuit of pleasure. If you want to take me, do it.  I would like to feel you inside me. "

Mycroft had a happy grin, took John by the wrist and put his back against the mattress.

John opened his legs so that Mycroft gain access.

Mycroft took John's knees and pushed the nup against John’s body, then penetrated him, gently and slowly.

John remained relaxed and Mycroft came more easily than he would have expected.

Glad he hadn’t caused the other boy pain, Mycroft penetrated more rapidly than expected and began to move, tapping or touching the other's prostate with every movement.

The blue halo around them intensified, but Mycroft had his eyes closed, immersed in the excitement and pleasure seeking for himself and his companion.

It seemed that a mild electric shock crossed his body, but it was pleasant and he felt invigorated and stronger.

John met Mycroft movement until they moved as one.

Nearly exhausted, Mycroft dropped beside John.

The young Omega felt that a life had taken root in him.

He felt the tingling recall spell activating, to bring him home.

He turned to Mycroft, who was smiling, happy.

John's heart clenched, thinking that, perhaps, even Mycroft could miss him.

"Thanks," John whispered, with a sad smile, kissing the tip of Mycroft’s nose.

The Alpha stared dumbfounded:

"For what?" He asked, but John had begun to murmur a sweet litany, and sleep wrapped Mycroft in its warm and welcoming embrace.

A few seconds later, John was dragged from the room, sucked into a tunnel in which space and time did not exist, until he fell on a mattress, at the headquarters of the Academy.

Affectionate and delicate hands grabbed him, dressed him and laid him on a bed.

Exhausted, John dropped in the delicate arms of sleep.

 

 

The next morning, Mycroft awoke.

He was pleasantly and slightly sore from using muscles he did not know he had.

He looked around trying to find John, but there was no sign of him.

The bed was cold as if the blond boy had gone away a long time before.

Mycroft felt a small pang in his heart and, to his amazement, he recognized it as disappointment.

He was sorry that John was gone.

He was sorry that he had not woken up because he would like to still make to love him.

He knew it would be just an adventure because a true romantic relationship would have distracted him and would have hindered his plans for the future.

And yet ... and yet ... maybe for John it would be worth it.

It was too late.

John had gone.

The young Alpha could return to business, his plans to achieve the bright future for which he yearned.

 

 

The man came to the villa by helicopter, landing on the big green lawn that surrounded it.

The villa was isolated, guarded and defended both by electronics as well as magic.

The front door was opened by the butler:

"The Master is waiting in the study," he informed him.

The man nodded and headed directly to the study of the man on which he depended.

Charles Augustus Magnussen was a rich and powerful man.

Very powerful.

Ronald Arnolds felt some discomfort in his presence because he knew howruthless Magnussen could be.

Arnolds knocked on the door.

"Come in Arnolds." The voice was low and quiet.

Arnolds opened the door and walked over to the desk.

Magnussen looked up from the book he was reading.

Blue, icy eyes pointed at those of Arnolds:

"Yesterday the tools showed again that strange peak of magical energy, sir. - Arnolds reported - The peak lasted 56 seconds and had its epicenter in London, near the university area. We proceeded to ascertain who was no longer present in the recordings of the cameras, after the peak. These are the missing persons. "

With a wave of his hand, Arnolds activated the screen on Magnussen’s desk.

A series of faces was quickly poured on the computer monitor.

Magnussen was staring at them as if trying to penetrate the soul of the photographed men.

"Keep watching. - He ordered, cold - Eliminate from the list anyone who reappears in the recordings of the cameras and keep the images of those who are not foundelsewhere in London. The research has just begun. "

"It will be done as you wish, sir." Arnolds nodded and left the study.

According to him, the search for Omega was a waste of time and money, but he would never admit it out loud because he wishedhis work and his life.

Magnussen scrolled through the images that Arnolds had brought again:

"I will find you. - He whispered, with a cruel smirk on his lips - You will be mine. And no one will take you away from me."

 

 

John awoke.

He was still tired and felt a knot in his stomach, but he knew he was in a safe place.

A hand, warm and affectionate, landed on his forehead.

"Everything is alright. - Darren said gently - You came home. Do not panic and do not move too much. The first few days are the hardest, but it will pass quickly. Within you, there is a piece of our future and we must preserve it. "

"Father. - John smiled, his mouth dry - I came back as soon as possible. He was kind to me. "

"I am glad. - Darren said, stroking his face - Rest now. We will take care of you. "

John closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

_The tall, thin man, with black messy hair and blue eyes so clear, smiling at him, full of love and desire._

_John knew that he was the man to whom he would Bond, the man who he belongs with._

_He let him take him in his arms, firm and strong, letting him hug and kiss him._

_"I'm waiting for you._   _\- The man whispered in his ear, in a low, warm voice - Do not make me wait too long. "_

 _"Soon._   _– John said - I'll find you soon. "_

_A cold wind rose, wrapping them in a violent swirl._

_A cold and cruel laughter filled the air._

_John and the man with eyes of ice were separated, although they struggled to avoid it._

_A hand that looked like a claw, grabbed John's arm dragging him away:_

_"You are mine!" Arasping voice croaked._

_And John fell into a tunnel of horror, unable to stop the fall._

 

 

A worried voice called to him, distant and faint.

When John woke up, he looked into his father's eyes:

"It was just a dream. – Darren reassured him – It’s all right. "

John nodded, but he could not prevent the cold shiver that crossed his back.

It was not a dream, but a premonition.

He would find the Alpha who to whom he would Bond, but this meeting would lead to death.

John swallowed.

Perhaps, he should have asked not to return to the Outer World, but he knew it was useless.

If fate had written its pages, there would be no way to change them.


	3. Back in the Outer World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John met Gregory Lestrade, during his second mission.  
> Magnussen gets closer and closer to his mysterious goal.

**Back in the Outer World**

 

It was a hot summer on the Island.

In the early afternoon, all that could be heard was the buzzing of insects and the singing of some bold bird, in search of a mate.

The house was small but comfortable.

Built entirely on the ground floor, it was surrounded by a garden, maintained with care, full of flowers and trees, that shaded it with their wide crowns.

Steps led to a small porch which occupied the whole length of the front which could be closed-in by sliding doors, in case of rain.

On the porch, two swings were at the sides of the door, which opened directly into the living room.

A part of the room was taken by a kitchenette.

In front of the door, there was a large window beside a fireplace.

On the opposite side of the kitchen, two doors led to the bedrooms, both equipped with a bathroom.

The house was designed to be possibly extended, for when John gave birth to more children.

The first pregnancy had gone well and there were no complications.

His father had never left him alone, assisting him even when, after the canonical seven months of pregnancy, the baby had decided to come into the world.

At just a few months old, Mycroft Watson had black hair and blue eyes. He was quiet and always ready to smile.

At the moment, John was singing a sweet lullaby, holding his son in his arms, sitting on a rocking chair, which moved slowly and lazily.

The baby fell asleep in the arms of his father, who smiled sweetly.

 

 

"NO WAY! - Darren Watson shouted WRATHFULLY - THERE ARE RULES! THIS IS NOT HOW THINGS ARE DONE! "

His voice echoed in the hall of the College of Elders, in the Government Palace.

The name was grand, but the palace was nothing more than a simple building built of bricks.

The only decoration was two massive columns flanking the entrance and on top of which towered the statues of Albus the Wise.

The college room was circular, like the table around which gathered its members.                                                 

The Chairman of the Board, Severus McGonagall, had a habit of not intervening and not asserting his authority, preferring to listen to the views of all and leaving it to the will of the majority to prevail unless the situation was not so serious as to require a quick decision.

The meeting of the Board of Elders was becoming heated and certainly not because of the summer temperature.

"We can’t do otherwise. - Ray Mulder insisted, trying to calm his friend – Something is going on in the Outer World that we do not understand. Too many of our children are returning dead. "

"Then we will suspend the missions! - Darren said, furious - Let our children stay safe on the Island, at least for some time. In a few years, we continue the missions. "

"We can’t. - Zachary Scully sighed - We're almost extinct. In the last missions, they were few who were able to bring a pregnancy to term. We need more children. We need to send into the Outer World all boys with the abilty to complete their mission. Only then will we have a chance to survive. "

"Easy for you to talk, Zachary! – Darren hissed - They're not your sons who will be sent on missions. "

There was a moment of silence, tense and dangerously full of anger.

Zachary Scully took a deep breath before answering:

"You're right, Darren. - He said, calmly - If I were to send one of my children into the Outer World, I'd be furious just like you. We would all like our sons to stay safe, on our Island, but it is not possible. We have to send them off while they are still of childbearing age. They will be sent to the same place where they were during the first mission ... "

"This is also a senseless risk. – Darren interrupted – They could meet the same people. Someone might recognize them and ask who they are. "

"If they should have to submit to a clinical examination, no one could see that the boys are different from them. - Zachary filming, always quietly - The only difference is the uterus, and it is protected by powerful spells, and is not visible to medical equipment of the Outer World. "

"Unless someone opens them. – Darren intervened again - There aren’t spells that can hide reality to the eyes of those who are watching. "

"They'll think it is a genetic abnormality, certainly not to an Omega. - Ray interjected - The children of our sons are our future. We need them. If there will not be other children, we will have to choose between leaving us to die slowly or revealling to the Outer World our existence."

The silence that fell in the hall was full of tension and pain.

They all felt trapped.

They had no choice.

"Boys will be sent in the Outer World in a time when they are close to heat. - Severus concluded, with his calm voice, deep and full of authority - In this way, we hope that they will become pregnant quickly. This is what is decided. The session is closed."

Darren jumped up and left the council chambers, furious.

The hot summer sun welcomed him into its blinding arms, but Darren just felt cold.

 

 

Darren threw open the door of John's house, as if a tornado.

John had brought Myc into his room and appeared in the hall staring at his father, worried:

"What happened, Father? - He asked - Why are you so angry? "

"They decided to re-send you boys into the Outer World! - Darren spat out, sickened – They don’t understand that it is dangerous. We should wait, not send you boys into the fray. Those old fearful and cowards! They don’t understand that you boys are our last hope and that we can’t send you to the slaughter! "

John was immobilized, at the door of his son's room.

He cast a quick glance at the cot, watching the small figure in the dim light of the room.

According to the Law, Omegas could be sent on a mission when the youngest child had reached six years, but the time interval could be shortened, in case of danger for the survival of Omega Community.

"We are so endangered?" John asked, with a faint voice.

Darren turned to look at his son, feeling a desperate motion.

He was aware that John would not pull back knowing they were in danger.

He wanted to lie to him, tell him that those of the College were panicking, but he could not.

Children born were few and there were no other boys ready to go on a mission.

Darren looked away, clenching his fists furiously.

The silence of his father was more than eloquent, to John.

He closed the door of his son's room and headed for the kitchen.

He took the kettle, filled it and put it on the fire.

He made two cups of tea.

Darren, unable to say anything, sat down on the chair by the fireplace.

Soon after, John arrived with cups full of steaming tea, and he put one of them in his father’s hand.

The young Omega sat in the rocking chair, giving it a slight push, so that it began to move.

They sipped tea for a few minutes, still without speaking or looking at each other.

"When do I leave?" John asked, breaking the silence with a whisper.

The hot tea was unable to melt the frost that Darren felt in his heart:

"How long before your Heat?" He asked in return.

"Two weeks."  John said.

They had their answer.

John would be sent into the Outer World in ten days.

The two men fell silent, continuing to sip tea.

John wondered if he met the man with clear eyes and black hair who so often appeared in his dreams.

Something in the man, reminded him of Mycroft Holmes, but he was sure that he was not him.

John had never spoken to his father of his dreams.

Darren was already quite worried about his son without the need for John to inform him that he had prophetic dreams, announceing his own death.

 

Snow cover enveloped London in a cold embrace.

John breathed deeply the cold night air that had a fresh clean fragrance, watching the clear, starry sky.

It was risky to go back in the same place where he had met Mycroft Holmes, but John already knew the city and it was not difficult to acclimate again.

Moreover, in the Outer World three yearshad passed, and this was the last place where John could run into the father of his child.

Even if he wanted to meet Mycroft, John knew he could not do it.

First, he found work in the canteen near the University in order to have contact with many students.

The work was exhausting and engaged him for several hours a day, but also enabled him to understand what the true character of the boys he met.

Some ignored him and treated him as if he were a piece of furniture.

Others made fun of him; the jokes were mostly stupid but sometimes cruel.

Still others, however, were kind to him. They smiled and thanked him, remembering his name and exchanging a few words.

These last, were for the most part Beta.

John had spent the first heat in London without finding a partner, which he deemed suitable, so he had the opportunity to study the Society of Outside World much better than when he had made during his first mission.

Power was all concentrated in the hands of Alphas, while the Beta could get to certain levels of management but never beyond.

The most menial jobs were always carried out by Betas, which had to comply with the laws laid down by Alphas.

Also mixed marriages were rare and seldom worked, except between Alpha men and submissive Beta women.

John wondered what would become of Omegas, if Alphas had been aware of their existence.

Whit more time spent observing the arrogance of Alphas, he understood that the Elders were right to fear them and to not want to reveal their existence.

At best, the Omegas would be locked in a gilded cage, available only to the most powerful Alpha.

A cage, even golden, is still a cage, and no one would have wanted to be locked away.

"Lost your way to the bin?" The sarcastic voice came from over John’s shoulder, tearing him from his thoughts.

 

 

John sighed.

He knew all too well that voice.

Benton Steward-Parker IV, Alpha to the core.

His father, Benton Steward-Parker III, was a member of the House of Lords and the Secretary of Royal Assembly of Alphas, as well as owner of a powerful financial firm, while his mother, Alyssa Colton, was a lawyer, senior partner of one of the most famous and powerful law firms in the country and Councilor of the influential and exclusively female Loggia of the Labyrinth.

The family was very rich.

Benton was inhis last year of college, he was president of the prestigious Alpha Psi fraternity, captain of the football team and extremely popular.

As the eldest son of one of the most powerful families of the kingdom, he was destined to take the place of his father in the House and the Assembly and that of the mother in the law firm.

Waiting to do his duty to his family and the kingdom, the young Alpha took aim every Beta that he happened to spot, especially if he carried out a humble work.

Benton never ran alone, but always had at least two or three other companions, who abetted and protected him, lying for him.

John did not want to draw attention to himself or get into trouble.

He tried to avoid confrontation in every way, even grinding his teeth and clenching his fists, but he knew Benton might be dangerous.

Protected by family and brotherhood, he had raped girls and boys, indifferently.

As John had the need to be impregnated and he was near Heat, he did not want his son to be conceived by an act of violence.

He turned to the source of the voice, taking thoroughly downcast eyes, to look submissive, but his grip tighten firmly on the sack of garbage, ready to use it as a weapon, if necessary.

"I was just admiring the sky. - he replied, mildly - Now I’ll throw this away and go back inside. Thank you, sir."

John moved to go to the bin, but Benton stepped in front of him, while his two companions were moved behind the young Omega.

John could perceive their scents, and they did not promise anything good.

All three boys were excited and eager to have fun.

A strong smell of burning made it clear to John that the Alphas had taken drugs, which lowered what few inhibitions they had.

"Not so fast, little thing. - Benton chuckled - I and my friends decided we'd fucked the first we met, whether it was male or female. You are the lucky one. You will have the honor and privilege to feel our hard cocks inside your pretty little ass and throat. Never will you enjoy anything so much in your life, as your time with us. "

"I do not think John is interested in your courteous and elegant proposal, Benton. - The voice’s harsh tone came from the left side of the group - You should know that it is not polite to touch other people's things. "

The eyes of Benton Steward-Parker flashed with anger.

The young Alpha was not afraid of anyone except the person who had just spoken.

Gregory Lestrade was a young Alpha in his last year of college and knew Benton very well because their mothers were sisters.

If anyone could pummel the arrogant and protected Benton without any consequence, it was Gregory Lestrade.

Alyssa Colton had disapproved of the choice of sister Beverly to marry Mark Lestrade, a simple bank manager, and had done everything to ruin their lives.

What she had achieved, was to make the Lestrades a united pair, solid and very much in love.

Their son Gregory was popular and known to defend others from people like Benton and his friends.

The only reason why his father scolded Benton was for losing against Greg.

The young Steward-Parker, then, had come to the conclusion that it was better to avoid any confrontation with his cousin, although he felt humiliated whenever he withdrew without a fight.

"None of your business. - Benton hissed, not wanting to give into the threats of his cousin - Do not interfere."

"Maybe you're too high and did not understand, Benny. - Greg replied, coldly – If you touch something that belongs to  _me_ _,_ I’ll break every bone you have. Healers will take HOURS putting them back in place. It will be painful. Very painful. Are you ready to suffer? And to hear the screams of your father, because I've beaten you?"

The two cousins stared in a duel of fierce looks.

John watched them curiously.

He clearly sensed the scent of Gregory Lestrade.

It was like an apple pie with cinnamon, freshly baked, strong and gentle, protective and furious.

Definitely an interesting scent.

"We can’t fight over a stupid Beta. - Benton snorted, finally - When you've had enough of playing with him, tell me so we can have our fun with him. Okay, cousin?"

"Count on it." Lestrade snarled.

Benton looked at John with a cruel look:

"Do not think it ends here, little thing. - he whispered in his ear - Tonight I would have been happy to fuck you. Now, when I can have you, I'll make you wish you were dead. "

And he left.

The scent that he left behind was fraught with anger and shame, as well as a deep desire for revenge.

 

 

Left alone in the cold night, John turned to Gregory Lestrade.

He was tall, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His smile was sincere and friendly.

"I apologize for my cousin's behavior. - He began, running a hand through his hair - I'm sorry for having made him believe we had a relationship, but it was the only way I had to convince him to leave you alone long term. "

"You must not apologize for helping me! - John said, smiling gratefully - If to save me had to make him believe that I'm yours, that’s okay. I can bear to be believed your lover, if that prevents me from being raped. Thanks for saving me."

"Not at all! - Greg smiled - It was the least I could do."

A peaceful silence fell between the two men.

Greg watched the blond boy, who looked younger than he was by a few years.

He had noticed him while working in the cafeteria and had been struck by his smile and his friendliness, two very rare things among the attendant Beta.

"My name is Gregory Lestrade. - He said extending a hand - You can call me Greg."

"I am John Watson. - the young Omega answered, taking the offered hand- You can call me John. "

Greg’s scent changed its tone.

Now it was almost embarrassed but also intrigued and attracted.

"I know. - Greg continued, holding John's hand in his - I asked about you. "

Greg paused, trying to figure out what effect his words had had on the boy in front of him.

John watched the Alpha.

His grip was firm and safe.

His eyes were sincere and cheerful.

Greg had saved him from the bad intentions of Benton and his friends, had protected him, as should every Alpha with his Omega.

John knew that Greg would have respected and loved him.

He was not the man with dark hair and light eyes he craved and feared to meet, but he could be a good partner and a good father for his second son.

John let his scent come the nostrils of Greg, elating him.

"I think it's fair to thank you properly for saving me." John whispered, approaching Greg.

He put his lips to those of the Alpha, still looking him straight in the eyes.

After a moment of surprise, Greg grabbed John by the hips and hugged him, deepening the kiss.

John dropped the sack and returned the hug.

Their scents merged, coalesced into one full scent of sweetness and delicacy, desire and passion.

 

 

It had been four months since John and Greg got together on that cold night.

The advancing spring bringing with it the sun and the first warmth.

John had spent the three heats without being impregnated and was now in the fourth.

John liked Greg a lot.

He was cheerful and sunny, helpful and protective.

Greg did not care that John was a Beta and treated him as an equal.

John could read only love towards him in Greg's eyes.

This pained him and frightened him at the same time.

It troubled him know that Greg would suffer when he would disappear into thin air without an explanation, and John did not want to hurt him.

At the same time, he was afraid to love Greg because he knew it could trigger the Bond, even though he was not the man with dark hair and light eyes.

After all, his could be just a dream not a premonition, and that man could not exist.

John could not afford to Bond.

He had to return to the Island, his son, his father and carry another child, which is essential for the future of Omega Community.

 

 

They were in Greg’s room and had just finished making love.

Greg clasped John in his arms.

John had his head resting on Greg’s chest, with his ear to his heart.

He seemed to be sleeping, but he was awake and stroked the Alpha’s chest, with delicate gestures.

"Why are you always so sad when we make love?"

The question caught John completely by surprise, because he thought the other had not noticed.

Greg's voice was curious and worried.

"I do not know what you mean." John tried to prevaricate.

Greg took his face in his hands, to look into his eyes:

"Do not lie to me, John. - Greg's tone was serious, but not threatening - You know that I always know when someone is lying. Since we’ve been together, I feel as if my power has been strengthened. I do not know if there is a relationship between it and you, but it is now even easier to figure out who's telling the truth and who lies. "

John looked away.

He could not tell the truth:

"Greg, please. - he sighed - I love you, you know that right? "

Greg studied him for a moment before answering:

"I love you, too." He protested, not understanding the link between the love and John’s sadness.

"So do not ask me questions. - John's tone was almost pleading - Live what we have as serenely as possible, will you? "

Greg was about to answer, but John warned him, kissing him passionately:

"I love you, Greg. - John repeated - I'm just afraid that such happiness might be doing wrong."

John resumed kissing Greg, while one hand slid to his partner’s penis and masturbated the Alpha.

Greg closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure as he kissed John.

Feeling Greg’s cock getting hard in his hand, John ended the kiss and took his hands.

With a groan of misery, Greg opened his eyes, ready to protest, but he noticed that those of John shone mischievously.

John sat himself over Greg, his legs apart, resting his hands on the other's chest.

Slowly and patiently, he penetrated himself with Greg’s cock, who gave him a satisfied smile.

When Greg’s cock was completely inside John, the Omega began to move at first slowly, then faster and faster.

John made sure that Greg’s cock always hit his prostate.

Greg accompanied his movements, after grabbing John by the hips.

Their scents, full of passion and excitement, merged, while blue aura surrounded them, intense.

John came first, no one had touched his penis, but he did not stop and continued to move over to Greg, until the Alpha came with his back arched and fingers sunk in the Omega hips.

John felt a life take shape within him.

He looked at Greg with eyes full of sadness, as a tear ran down his face.

Greg opened his eyes, contented and happy and saw the shocked face of John.

"Thank you, Greg. - John murmured with infinite sorrow - You were the best Alpha I could meet. "

Before Greg could ask for something, his ears perceived a sweet and melancholy litany come from John’s lips, who spoke with a voice so low that the Alpha did not understand what he was saying.

Sleep wrapped the Alpha in its warm and tender embrace, not that Greg could do anything to prevent it.

John was sucked into the tunnel without space or time.

He arrived on the mattress in the room of the headquarters of the Academy, in the fetal position, crying.

John continued to cry, unable to stop.

He had not arrived at the Bond, but he knew it would have been possible.

As he knew he had hurt Greg.

This awareness made him feel miserable.

 

 

The man came to the villa by helicopter, landing in the large garden that surrounded it.

A satisfied smile curled his lips.

He knew that Charles Augustus Magnussen would be happy with the news that he told him.

The butler opened the door of the villa and sat him down:

"The Master is in the study." He informed him.

"Thank you. - Ronald Arnolds said, cheerfully - I see him right away. "

He did not even need to knock, he heard the voice of Magnussen through the door:

"Come in, Arnolds. - he invited him - I see that you bring me good news. "

Arnolds went in and went to his desk, where greedy and anxious eyes waited for him impatiently:

"Yesterday the tools registered another peak, in the university area of London. – Arnolds reported - We proceeded to check the men who were no longer present in the recordings of the cameras and we compared the results with the findings of three years ago, sir. We have a face and a name. "

Arnolds made a gesture with one hand and on the screen appeared the smiling face of a blond boy, not very tall, with deep blue eyes:

"His name is John Watson. - Arnolds continued, satisfied - After the first disappearance, he does not appear in for three years. He suddenly reappeared five months ago, before vanishing again last night. "

Magnussen looked at the face on the screen:

"Keep control. - He ordered - I want to be informed as soonas he reappears on the cameras.  He will reappear sooner or later, I'm sure. And then he will be mine. "

An involuntary shiver ran through Arnolds’ back.

He would never have wanted to be in John Watson’s shoes, but he would do anything to please Magnussen.

 

 

Greg awoke with a start, as if he had had a nightmare.

He looked around anxiously and stood up, throwing open the bathroom door.

There was no trace of John.

Without thinking for a moment, Greg got dressed and rushed canteen where John worked:

"He left a letter in which he quit. – the service manager told him – It is a real shame, because he was a hard worker. He never complained and never caused trouble. He got along with all of his colleagues and with most of the students. He will be missed by everyone, but he had to go home. "

"Home? – Greg asked - Where is he from? "

The manager stared at him dumbfounded:

"Actually I do not know. - He said, spreading his arms - For some country town, maybe."

No one could give him more information.

It seemed that everyone valued John, but no one really knew him.

Suddenly, Greg realized that he knew nothing of John's past.

Every time he asked him about his family or where he came from, John became evasive and changed the subject very quickly.

Greg had never forced his hand, respecting his privacy, but now, he wished he had been more insistent.

As a last option, Greg ran to the house where John lived, hoping he was not yet gone.

The landlady greeted him with a smile:

"I was so sorry that John is gone. - she said – He was really a good tenant. There are as few quiet, who pay on time and are as respectful as he is! "

"Can you tell me where he went?" Greg asked, full of hope.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I do not know. - She said - John was a very private person, and I never knew where he came from. "

Greg thanked the woman.

He stopped on the sidewalk and ran a hand through his hair.

He remembered the sad face of John and gritted his teeth.

"I know you did not want to leave. - He muttered to himself - I'll find you. If it is the last thing I do in my life, I'll find you. And we'll be together forever. "

 

 

John woke up, feeling someone holding his hand.

He turned and saw the face of his father, smiling.

Darren was sitting on a chair beside the bed and in his arms was little Mycroft, who was sleeping serene and peaceful.

"Myc had a great desire to see his dad. - Darren whispered - During your absence has been very good. "

John reached out and Darren stood up, gently recline the grandson on his father's chest.

John stroked his son and watched him gently, trying to figure out how much he had grown while he was in the Outer World.

"How do you feel?" Darren asked.

John did not immediately reply to his father.

With one finger, he followed the profile of the face of the child.

Darren waited patiently.

The doctor had told him that John was in shock on arrival and had had to besubdued.

"I could have Bonded. - John murmured - Greg is a gentle and sensitive man. He really cared about me, and I will have broken his heart. "

"He will forget you and find another to love. - Darren tried to reassure him - You know we have no choice. "

"We might reveal our existence to those of the Outer World. - John said, almost angrily - We could return to live with them. Alphas are not all cruel monsters. "

"You are right. – Darren agreed - Tell me, though, John, are you really sure that everyone would respect us and that we would not use for their purposes, to get more power? You're so sure that Alpha have changed, to put in their hands the lives of your children? "

John glared at his father, hostile and angry.

He knew that his father was right.

He knew that Alphas had not changed.

Yet both Mycroft and Greg did not deserve what he had done to them.

"I want to sleep." He replied coldly.

Darren did not get angry, but took Mycroft from the arms of his son and sat down in the chair.

_The man with black hair and light eyes was smiling, in love and happy._

_John reciprocated that love and felt satisfied and full._

_They were hugging and kissing, when a hand clutched John’s arm and tore him from the warm and reassuring grip of his lover._

_"You are mine!_   _– a cold voice shouted- You're mine alone! "_

_And everything went black._

 

John awoke with a start, his heart pounding.

The tools that were monitoring his condition whistled, almost crazed.

With a protective gesture, he puts his hand to his belly, as if to make sure that his son was all right.

The child was still there, totally unconscious of all that was happening around him.

The tools subsided.

"It was just a nightmare." John tried to convince himself, but he was more and more convinced that it was not so.

It was years since he had the same nightmare and he knew it was a premonition.

The next mission into the Outer World would kill him.

And nothing could have prevented what had already been written.


	4. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John returns to the Outer World and meets the dark-haired man with light eyes.

**The Bond**

 

On the Island, another summer was about to begin.

In the hall of the College, the shouting was intense, but Darren Watson was not participating in the discussion.

He stared at Severus McGonagall, the President, who read some papers, completely foreign to what was happening around him.

When Severus cleared his throat, silence filled the room and the Elders sat down in their seats.

Severus, slender and tall, stood up, short hair gone completely white and beard perfectly manicured, with black eyes bright and smiling:

"Welcome everyone. - He began, in a quiet voice - We have already discussed this problem in previous encounters, and I have made my decision. Taking into account the emergency that we are facing, we will be sending into the Outer World only the boys that will be becoming pregnant for the third and last time ... "

"NO!" The cry came out spontaneously from Darren’s throat, but he could do nothing to restrain it.

There were very few boys who were in that condition.

Among them it was his younger son, John.

Darren had hoped that the missions in the Outer World were suspended completely since the last three boys were all returned as a result of the spell of Death.

Severus pretended not to hear the cry from Darren:

"The missions for other boys will be stopped until we figure out what's going on." He finished.

"What will we do if we do not find out why our sons are dying? - Arthur Sommers asked, whose eldest son had just returned from his first mission - We cannot continue to see our children die! "

Severus gave him a condescending smile:

"We will decide that later, Arthur. Enjoy the birth of your first grandchild." The tone brooked no argument and Sommers was careful since starting a discussion with the President of the College.

Severus watched the Elders, to see if someone else wanted to say something, but no one spoke.

"I announced my decision and no one has any objection. I declare the session ended. - He declared, firmly - Darren, I need to talk to you." He added in a gentle tone.

The other Elders left quickly, talking softly.

Darren and Severus were alone in the large circular room.

 

 

Severus had always respected Darren, because he was a reasonable and thoughtful man, and he understood that at this time he did not understand and did not agree with his decision because, like any father, his first concern was to protect his child, even to the detriment of the good of the Omega community.

The President would have given anything not to have to decide to send boys into the Outer World, but he could not avoid it, mainly because of an obscure danger hanging over the Community and which appeared to have originated beyond the barrier which protected them.

"I know how you feel, Darren. - Severus began, with a sigh - I have lost a child too, because of the missions, and I would do anything to avoid it. I wanted to decide to keep the boys here, I wish we could go in their place, but we both know that only they can save our species, although at the risk of their lives. "

Severus paused, as if he was still deciding what to say and what to keep secret.

He looked into Darren’s eyes and recognized the same anxiety and fear he felt himself every time one of his children had been sent into the Outer World.

Severus got up, went close to Darren and sat next to him:

"There are Prophecies that speak of John's mission. - he whispered, staring at the window in front of him, where a bird was leaning on the windowsill, looking for food – It is absolutely essential that he goes. "

Severus paused, still observing the bird, which had been joined by another of its own species.

The two birds began to contend for a small piece of bread.

Darren didn’t dare to speak, because he feared every word which would come out of Severus’s mouth.

"Do you know about the Prophecies, Darren? - Severus asked - Specific, reliable and practical, yet so enigmatic, ambiguous and fickle. They can only be understood once they are implemented. They serve to prepare us for the worst, but it is said what we fear. "

Darren closed his eyes and leaned heavily back in his chair.

His heart was pounding as if it were crazy.

A blind rage blocked the throat and prevented him from speaking.

"John will die?" He growled, his fists clenching spasmodically.

The first bird ran away with his piece of bread, leaving the second empty-handed.

Severus shifted his gaze to Darren, feeling a deep compassion for the man who had already lost one son:

"John will save us from a serious threat looming over us that we cannot identify. – Severus turned to Darren - What will become of him is wrapped in the darkness of the future. "

"So, even if you had stopped the missions, John should have gone." Darren muttered, defeated and resigned.

"Yes." Severus confirmed, a gentle tone, without another word.

There was nothing to say.

Darren stood up, almost without force, and left the room.

Short of breath, but he knew he could not fight and win against fate.

 

 

The curtains of John’s small house were all closed to keep out the summer heat.

John was in the nursery.

Myc was sleeping peacefully in his bed, while Greg was in his father's arms. Sitting in the rocking chair between the two beds John slowly rocked his youngest son.

Gregory Watson was a newborn with a tuft of light blond hair and bright blue eyes and had already proven to be much more exuberant than his older brother.

John heard the door open and realized that his father had returned from the meeting.

He did not need to see him to understand that he brought bad news.

John had had premonitions about his future and knew that this mission could lead him to death.

Involuntarily, he pulled his child closer to himself.

The small Greg gave a little moan of protest, and John loosened his grip, relaxing.

Darren appeared in the room and watched his son and grandchildren with a desperate expression.

"I know that my children will be in good hands. – John whispered - I know you, Michael and the Community will take care of them, making their childhood happy and carefree, and that you will not allow them to forget me. "

Darren looked away, clenching his fists.

John could see anger and anguish in the tension of his muscles.

"You knew it! - Darren blurted out, almost as if it were an accusation - You always knew! "

John got up from the rocking chair and put Greg into his cot, covering him with a light sheet.

He went to his father and hugged him:

"I have had dreams. – John murmured – They were almost always the same and looked like premonitions. I never talked about it because I was not sure if they were nothing but the unconscious expression of my concern for the missions. Now, I have confirmation that they were not just dreams. Nothing can change fate, though, I will not be taken away from you without a fight. If I see a way to get home, by you and the children, I will, Father, I swear. "

Darren hugged him.

Father and son were together in the hot afternoon on the Island.

 

 

A few days later, John materialized in an empty building in London.

It was night, and it was cold in spite of the spring that was about to give way to summer.

John warmed his hands with his breath and looked around trying to figure out which way he should go.

As he walked toward the entrance of the building, he heard a low moan come from a dark corner.

Thinking it could be someone in trouble, John went to the place from which the lament seemed to come.

Seated on the ground with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out, was a helpless boy.

John knelt beside the boy and took him by the shoulders, shaking him:

"Are you alright? - He asked worried – Do you need help? "

In shaking the body, head and face were illuminated by a street lightshining through a window completely free of glass.

John found himself in front of a mass of tousled curly black hair.

The boy’s face was pale and distorted by a grimace of pain, but John did not need to see the blue eyes to recognize the Alpha haunting his dreams for years.

The blood froze in John’s veins as he studied the body thin and milk white skin.

John’s eyes fell on the Alpha’s arm, whose shirtsleeve was lifted up above the elbow to stick a syringe into the vein, which was still there.

"A junkie! - John snapped, angrily - The Alpha that I should Bondis nothing but a stupid junkie! Should I give up my children to stay with an idiot, who does not care about losing his skin, just to get away from reality and live in a world of illusions! "

John shook his head in disbelief.

He untied the tourniquet and pulled the syringe from the Alpha’s arm.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to stop the bleeding coming from where the syringe had been, then loaded the body onto his shoulder.

Even though the Alpha was much taller than himself, his thin build allowed John to lift him without much trouble.

Usually the materialization took place near the house where he would live.

The main street was deserted.

In front of him, John noticed the numbers written on a door and smiled.

221B Baker Street was right in front of him.

He crossed the street and took a key from his pocket.

The houses in which the Omegas on mission lived were always controlled by a member of the Council of the Academy in order to make sure that the boys were going to live in a safe place.

With the key he had brought with him, John opened the door and entered.

He climbed the stairs and found the room where he laid on the bed, as gently as possible, the body of man with light eyes.

John estimated his physical conditions.

His studies had led him to deepen his medical knowledge.

After the missions, John would become a doctor and would work with the Council of the Academy.

For this mission, he had been enrolled in the Faculty of Medicine, who was not far from his house.

In this way, he continued his studies and would be back on the Island ready for the final exam.

Finished examining the man, John ran a hand through his hair:

"At least he does not seem neglected. - Sighed - From his clothes, the state of his teeth and the way in which his hair and nails are kept, you belong to a wealthy family, who did not allow you to let go too much, even if you do drugs. I would say that you will spend the night on the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch. "

John took off the mystery man’s shoes and covered him with the blanket.

He stared at him a moment, as he slept.

His face was serene and relaxed, as if the demons, who were to populate his mind, he had been temporarily abandoned.

"After all, you're a nice guy. - John chuckled - If you only didn’t take drugs... "

John turned off the light and went into the living roomwhere he laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

 

 

He would never have said how he slept, when he was awakened by a not so gentle hand shaking his shoulder.

John opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was.

Looking around, he was met with a pair of clear blue eyes staring at him as if they could see right through him.

"Who are you? - the boy with the light eyes asked in a hostile tone - Where have you brought me? "

John rubbed his face with his hands and stood up:

"My name is John Watson. - he replied, with a hint of a smile - And this is my home. Who are you?"

"Who told you to kidnap me? – the other continued, still angry - If you think you get some money from my family, you definitely have the wrong target. My parents and my brother can’t wait to get rid of me, so you will not get any ransom. And you're not the type who would kill for money. "

"I did not kidnap you, and I would never dream of killing you! - John snapped, offended - I've found you in a deserted building after you had passed out, and I helped you by taking you to my house, so you wouldn’t die of cold or be harmed when someone else found you! "

"You expect me to thank you?" the dark-haired boy asked coldly.

"It would not be a bad idea. – John said, dry - I think, though, that you will not be able to."

"I did not ask you to help me. - the man with light eyes stressed crossing his arms over his chest and performing a pout worthy of a child - I had everything perfectly under control. "

John looked at him, stunned.

He could not believe his ears!

And this was to be the man to whom he would Bond?

He would not even if he was the last Alpha alive on the planet.

"You dragged me here, so make me tea." The dark man demanded, looking around.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" Insisted John, trying to remain calm.

The dark haired boy went to sit on one of the chairs, which were in front of the fireplace, resting his feet on the table located in the middle.

“An Earl Grey is fine.-the other continued - With milk and sugar. No lemon. "

The slap hit the dark haired boy in the face.

It had not been a strong blow, just a slap to attract other's attention, but the boy with light eyes screamed, putting his hand to his cheek and staring at John as if he were crazy:

"Why did you hit me?"

"Then you have some kind of sensitivity. - John said, with a sarcastic smile on his lips - I asked you twice your name and thou hast not yet responded. I began to think that the stuff you shoot in your veins had burned your brain. Instead, I think you are not out of it, but you're just an idiot. "

The blue-eyed boy jumped up, ready to fight with John, when the door was flung open and two men burst into the room.

John turned around, wondering who had come, and found himself in front of the last two men who would have wanted to see: Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade had come, like a hurricane, and seemed to promise the same degree of destruction.

 

 

An eerie silence filled the room.

The four men looked, all with the same shocked expression on their face, though for different reasons.

Mycroft and Greg stared at John.

Both had recognized him and asked when he came back and how it was possible that he seemed not to have aged a single day.

John looked at Mycroft and Greg, wondering how they found him.

The fourth boy, looked up to the ceiling:

"What are you doing here? – he snapped, annoyed - Mycroft, when will you stop watching me, or using the tracking spell you stuck on me?  And you, Gavin, because you do not want me involved in your investigation, you're out of my business, this does not concern you! "

John looked away from newcomers and turned to the boy with light eyes:

"Do you know them both?" He asked, amazed.

"Oh, God! Another reaffirming the obvious! – the dark haired guy complained, running a hand over his face in a melodramatic gesture - Of course I know them, genius, otherwise, how could I call them by name? - With a grimace almost disgusted, he wrinkled his nose - What is that smell? "

Only at that moment, John realized that the scents of all four men had taken a very strong smell and were mixed, producing an overwhelming smell of scorched earth.

From Mycroft and Greg arrived rugged and hot scents, charges of concern, surprise and suspicion.

John felt that his was salty, full of regret and pain.

The boy with light eyes was cold and sour, released by annoyance and anger.

With a small wave of his hand, John lit the fire under the kettlecausing it to overheat.

"The kettle!" John shrieked, slapping his forehead and rushing to the stove.

He grabbed a pot holder and threw the kettle in the sink, opening the cold water.

The steel sizzled and a cloud of white smoke blew into the air.

John put out the fire and opened the windows of the kitchen and living room.

The boy with light eyes stared at him, dazed:

"When would you have lit the fire? – he asked, thinking back to what had taken place - I woke you up, and you never went to the kitchen. "

John flushed and ran a hand through his hair, as if ashamed of something:

"When I came back last night I wanted to make tea and I put the kettle full of water on the fire. - he explained, embarrassed - Then, I fell asleep ... "

"And the idiot would be me?" the dark-haired boy said, raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

"If he calls you idiot, he has to have known you for a long time." Mycroft interrupted.

"I do not think this is your business, dear brother. - the boy with light eyes answered, annoyed - I've never seen this guy before this morning, when I woke up in his bed. "

"I don’t even know what his name is. - John continued – I have not yet managed to make him say it. "

“Did you go to bed together, and you have not been introduced?" Greg's voice was cold, tinged with anger and jealousy.

"We did not go to bed together! - John snapped, shocked - Last night I found this idiot, high on drugs, in an abandoned building nearby, and I brought him to my house and put him to bed, while I slept on the couch! "

"And it is your habit to tour empty houses, at night, and collect unknown junkies, to take them to your home, Mr. ...?" Mycroft asked the question, slowly approaching to John and staring into his eyes, keeping an expression and a tone absolutely neutral, as if he was not really interested in the answer.

"I'm studying medicine. - John answered promptly, keeping calm - I heard a moan, and I entered the building, where I found and rescued a person in distress. I have not taken him to the hospital because his condition was good, and the doctors at the emergency room would not have done anything but let him sleep. I gave him a roof over his head and a warm place to rest. That's all."

"You have not answered my question. – Mycroft retorted, finishing in front of John - You did not tell me your name. "

John held searching gaze of Mycroft, although he hoped that he did not feel the accelerated beating of his heart:

"John Watson. - He answered - And it's time that you told me who you are, since you have made inroads into my house. Otherwise I will call the police. "

"The police is me. - Greg intervened, pulling his warrant card out and showing it to John - Gregory Lestrade, Inspector from Scotland Yard. "

"I am Mycroft Holmes. – the older brother continued - While the unconscious junkie, is my younger brother, Sherlock. "

John's heart skipped a beat.

Mycroft’s brother!

He would to Bond to Mycroft’s brother!

It almost seemed as if fate were making fun of him.

"I'm not an unconscious junkie! - Sherlock protested, outraged - I always know what to take and how much to take to avoid suffering damage of any kind. It's just a way to escape from the boredom of this stupid world. If last night I tried my new mix of drugs, it was all the fault of Gordon! I get bored a lot less, if he lets me participate in his investigations. At Scotland Yard, they are all so stupid as to not understand that, without me, they would not even know how to tie their shoes, let alone solve the cases! "

"If you'd stop using drugs, you'd be able to participate in all the investigations that you want." Greg muttered.

Mycroft and John had continued to stare into each other’s eyes, without either of them giving way.

"I should go to class. - John said, mildly - If there are no further questions, I would ask you to leave, so I can prepare for my lesson. "

No one answered.

John waited.

A sudden smell of honey and strawberries came to John, who did not look away from Mycroft, but he realized that it was Sherlock’s scent.

Even without seeing him, John could imagine an amused and intrigued smile curl the lips of the youngest of Holmes.

It seemed that Sherlock felt admiration and wonder at the fact that a small blond boy proudly held his head up to his powerful brother, though he wondered if John had not realized who he had before him.

"Thank you for helping my brother. - Mycroft nodded, slowly - Now we will leave you alone. "

"Do not mention it. - John said, suppressing a sigh of relief - It was a pleasure. "

"I wanted tea!" Sherlock snorted, in plaintive tone.

"You will take it at my house. - Mycroft retorted angrily, grabbing his brother by the arm and dragging him away - While you'll pretend to listen to yet another lecture, which I will give, on the effects of drugs. "

Greg took a last look at John.

It seemed as if he were about to say or ask something, but he did not.

With a nod and a half smile hebid the young Omega goodbye and followed the Holmes brothers, who were continuing to bicker on the stairs, even though John did not understand what they were saying.

The three men left the house and John went to the window, to observe them as they climbed out of a black car and they left.

He wanted to embrace Mycroft and Greg, tell them about their children, and reveal his true nature.

Part of him was sure that both would understand why he had disappeared without saying anything and that they would even be able to love their children, but a nagging little voice reminded him that the two Alphas could feel rage, for having been used, pushing them to seek the Island and endangering the survival of the Omega Community.

He could endanger his people, for the guilt he felt toward the Alphas who had given him two beautiful children, and this realization squeezed his heart in a vise of remorse and pain.

He wanted not to see them anymore, but he knew it would not be possible.

He had read in their eyes that they had recognized him, even though some doubt undermined their security.

He could have run away, tried to move to another part of town or to a different country, but he knew that if he disappeared again, Mycroft and Greg would know that he was hiding from them and they would not give up searching, up to when they had discovered the truth.

He could only hope to be able to deceive the fathers of his children and keep them in the dark as much as possible.

 

 

Morning classes were over, and John was sitting in the garden of the University, enjoying the heat of the midday sun, while eating a sandwich and studying for an anatomy exam.

The sun was suddenly darkened and John looked up to see what was casting such a shadow.

The light eyes of Sherlock Holmes were peering at him:

"I have a proposition for you." the dark-haired boy said, sitting beside John.

"Good morning. - John chuckled - How are you? I feel good. Ah, yes, my guest, if you feel like it. "

Sherlock studied him for a moment:

"Social conventions. – he snorted - Boring. Can I explain my proposal? "

"Please." John waved his hand, curious.

Despite the safe and sympathetic attitude, Sherlock’s scent was hesitant and fearful, as if afraid of being rejected.

"I spoke with Geoffrey ..."

"Geoffrey?" Interrupted John, confused.

"You know him! - Sherlock snapped, impatient - Lestrade, the inspector from Scotland Yard ... "

"Greg." John corrected him, suppressing a smile.

He had noticed that Sherlock always called Lestrade names that would start with G, but never by his own.

"Geoffrey ... Greg ... irrelevant ... - Sherlock retorted irritably, waving a hand, as if to chase away a troublesome fly - Can I go on, or will you interrupt me every word I say?"

"Never! - John said, crossing his arms over his chest - Tell me."

"I spoke with Lestrade and he told me that he would let me participate in his cases, if I detox. – Sherlock continued - The fact is that he does not trust what I tell him and pretends that I need someone to be my supervisor. So I thought of you. "

Sherlock looked at John, while a smell of lemon, sour and pungent, pervaded the scent of young Alpha, a sign of his fear that the blond boy would refuse him.

John wondered how many times Sherlock had been hurt by the person from which he wanted to be only accepted.

"May I know why you're asking a completely stranger to be your supervisor?"

The scent caught fire, taking on the smell of burning wood.

Sherlock stood up, ready to go off:

"If you're not interested ..." he hissed.

John grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to sit:

"I'm just curious. - he assured him, with a smile – You, surely, know many people, while the two of us met just this morning. Why are you asking me? You have friends ... "

"I do not have friends. - Sherlock interrupted him, irritated - You are a medical student, right? Assisting patients in detoxification is part of your course and provides you some credits for exams, as you need. "

"How do you know that I need credits?" John asked, more and more intrigued.

"You've been gone a long time and you have to catch up on classes and credits!" Sherlock replied, as if this was something more than obvious.

"Who told you that I have been gone a long time?" John asked, dumbfounded.

"But just look at you! – Sherlock scolded impatiently – It is possible that nobody can see? Yet you see them all! We are in London and it is spring. A cold spring and with no sun. Look at you! You are tanned! Fully tanned, so you're just back from a place where the sun is never missed, and you've been there a long time. With your clear skin, this type of tan you’d get only after prolonged exposure to the sun. And you recently returned to London, because the color is not fading. From this, it follows that you have lost at least the first six months, so you need credits. "

Sherlock had spoken in haste, in low and uniform tone.

"Fantastic!" John smiled, looking at him with admiration.

Sherlock's scent became warm and soft, like a freshly bloomed rose, but with even a hint of lemon, as if he was afraid of having misunderstood:

"Fantastic?" He repeated hesitantly.

"Absolutely yes. – John repeated, with enthusiasm - You have a brilliant mind. What do you study?"

"Chemistry. - Sherlock replied, with a smile – I like the subject, but the teachers are boring, slow and dull. That's why I do experiments on substances on my own."

"What do you think of yourself. – John criticize him - An idiot genius. Do you sell drugs? "

"Of course not! - Sherlock snapped, offended - I use drugs to improve my performance and my mental capacity, but there is not a powerful enough substance to make even the smartest stupid people who study and work in this place tolerable! "

John knew he should feel insulted, but laughed.

Sherlock looked slightly surprised, then joined the infectious laughter of the blond boy.

"All right. - John nodded, stopping to laugh - I agree to assist you during detox, but you will follow my instructions to the letter. If you don’t obey me, I will not put up with it. Clear?"

Sherlock’s scent smell of chocolate and cream, sweet and enveloping, warm and inviting:

"I will do all that you shall command, I promise. - He jumped up, happy - I'll get my things from the dormitory and move them to 221B Baker Street. When you get home this evening, I'll be there waiting for you. "

"WHAT!? - John yelled, shocked - You're not going to stay at my house! Why would you?! "

Sherlock turned slightly:

"Obvious! - He complained, looking up to sky - I come and stay with you and you can keep an eye on me in the best way. I’ve already talked to your landlady and she agrees. See you later."

Before John could react somehow, Sherlock had disappeared among the other students.

The young Omega stared at the empty space where the Alpha had stood, stunned:

_"Fantastic!_   _-_  Thought  _\- I will have as roommate an Alpha, which is closely linked to the fathers of my two children and with whom fate has said I am to Bond._   _And if that isn’t enough, today my Heat is to begin._   _If Sherlock had to be attracted by my scent, I do not even know how to reject him._   _I like him._   _He's completely crazy, but very smart and so vulnerable._   _If I were to be immediately impregnated by him and leave him, this would destroy him._   _And I do not want to hurt him. "_

John put away what was left of the sandwich in his bag.

He no longer hungry.

 

 

When he returned to his apartment, John found the living room cluttered with boxes and boxes with books, papers and photographs scattered around the floor and cluttering every available flat surface.

"SHERLOCK!" John shouted, angry.

He felt invaded and it was a feeling he did not love.

"I need your medical consultation. - Sherlock began, without saying hello, emerging from the kitchen - How may the attacker have generated these bruises and how much time would they require to appear? "

Sherlock put the photographsinto John’s hands.

The Omega did not even look at them and threw them on the sofa, with angry gesture:

"What are all these things scattered around the living room? - He asked, more and more irritated - And that stuff on the kitchen table? "

"I told you I was moving here. - Sherlock sighed, tragically - That is my equipment to do experiments. It is important that you answer my question. Based on what you say, I will draw the right murder theory that Grady requires. I already know who is the murderess, it takes only the obtuse minds of those who work at Scotland Yard to not understand it, but I must have the scientific evidence to convince Gabe. "

"He's called GREG! - John snapped, exasperated - Could you try to remember it? It should not be that hard for one as smart as you. Or, if you do not succeed, at least call him by the same name in the same sentence! "

Sherlock looked at John, dumbfounded:

"Why are you so irritable? - He asked, confused - Graham does not mind it, if I say his name wrong, so I do not understand why it bothers you so much. And what is that smell of flowers and wet grass? It's not raining. It almost seems to come from you."

John closed his eyes, taking the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

He was a young Omega in full sexual vigor and his Heat was manifesting at maximum power, excited by the excited and sensual scent of Sherlock.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having a roommate. - He sighed, trying to regain control - I'm very tired. Show me the pictures. "

John studied the bruises, his eyes full of pity for the victim:

"As the coroner has probably figured, these bruises are caused by the woman herself, trying to break free from what was restraining her. - His voice was faint and low – It does not seem to be ropes, but something softer, like the belt of a bathrobe or a tie. From the color, these bruises have to be at least three or four days old. "

Sherlock smiled satisfied:

"Your phone." He ordered, holding out his hand.

John automatically pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, handed it to Sherlock:

"Where is yours?" He asked, surprised that he did not have one him.

"It's on the kitchen table, but I have not time to go over to there." Sherlock replied, and quickly typed a message and sent it to Lestrade.

"Ah, yes! - John muttered, exasperated – It was very far away! Who knows what valuable time you would have lost, taking two steps into the kitchen table! "

"Indeed! - Sherlock smiled, satisfied and sly - We have just solved a murder case and secured a murderess to justice. How cool is that, John? "

"So great that I think I’ll go to bed. – John growled - Good night, Sherlock. Magic away all this stuff from the lounge and the kitchen. You have a room upstairs, use it. And do not blow up the house or I'll kill you, slowly and methodically. I’ll tell you every single part of your body as I will break it, okay? "

John did not wait for a response or a reaction from the Alpha, but retired to his room.

It would be a long night.

 

 

Sleep during Heat had always been difficult.

The heat, the excitement and the pungent smell of scents continued to wake John.

He opened his eyes suddenly, sensing a presence in the room.

There, standing beside the bed, was Sherlock, staring at him with dilated pupils.

"What ...?" Muttered John, confused and sleepy.

"I still smell flowers and wet grass. - Sherlock replied - Do you know that clean scent that you smell after a storm, when the sun comes back and the plants seem to shine with the brilliance of the raindrops. And this fragrance always brings me to you. I want to make love to you. Now. Do not tell me no. "

John woke up completely.

A moonbeam lit up Sherlock’s naked and willing body.

His erection was pronounced and it already leaked a bit of seed.

The scent was hot, like a fireplace in which burned pine stumps, spreading an intense fire, imbued with passion and desire, but always that sour note of lemon.

The fear of being rejected and ridiculed.

John was already naked in his bed, and fully exposed.

The skin was warm and sweaty.

He turned his body toward Sherlock and opened his legs and arms in a gesture of acceptance and welcome.

Sherlock hesitated, afraid.

He seemed surprised to have been accepted and scared of what would happen.

John smiled reassuringly, while his scent became an explosion of flowers.

Sherlock knelt between John’s legs and leaned over him, approaching his face to the Omega’s neck and deeply inhaling his scent:

"The way you smell ... - Sherlock was almost stammering, as if his brain had had a failure to get the right impulses to other parts of his body. Too caught up in the desire to possess every millimeter of the body of the man who was under him - ... your smell is so good ... provocative ... "

Sherlock began to kiss John’s neck, covering it with his lips and tongue, so delicately, almost reverential, as if afraid to hurt him.

John shivered, under Sherlock’s gentle touch, closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly.

Sherlock lifted his face from the Omega’s neck and stared at John's face, his lips parted, inviting.

The young Alpha leaned his lips to those of John and stuck his tongue into the mouth of the Omega, studying it, possessing it, becoming more and more impetuous.

Unable to control himself any longer, Sherlock grabbed John's legs, lifted his pelvis and penetrated him.

John’s body welcomed Sherlock with pleasure and Omega moaned, clutching the sheet in his hands.

Sherlock’s hands left John’s legs, straightening his body and took his hands.

Their fingers intertwined.

Sherlock began to move slowly, going back and forth with delicate and rhythmic movements, observing John's face, making sure he felt pleasure and that he wanted to, as much as he did.

"Sherlock ... - John whispered, breathless - Sherlock ..."

Sherlock smiled, pleased as he had never been in his life.

"John ... - The baritone voice was low and panting - my John ... John ..."

Sherlock closed his eyes, moving more and more erratically, now completely overwhelmed by the excitement and the pursuit of pleasure, for them both.

John felt a flow of energy from his heart and opened his eyes.

A bright red fire came out from his body, from his heart, and positioned itself for a few seconds between the two lovers.

With panic, John recognized the magical energy of the primordial Bond.

_The Bond._

_The largest and most ancient magic that has ever been created, based on love._

_It can’t be invoked or rejected, but it manifests itself when an Alpha and an Omega feel a profound feeling, based on mutual trust and respect._

_No matter how long the Alpha and the Omega know each other or if they have confided mutual love or not._

_Bond recognizes sentiment the Alpha and Omega do not or would even deny to themselves, acting as if it were an independent entity and melting the hearts of the two lovers._

_The Bond is indissoluble and mysterious._

_It can’t be explained._

_It can conduct two complete strangers to trust each other, to kill someone or die, in order to protect the other._

_The Bond is not chosen._

_Bond chooses._

_And nothing and no one, no matter how strained, can break it._

 

The voice of his teacher invaded John’s mind.

The Prophecy was not wrong.

John was bonding to man with black hair and bright-eyes.

He could not do anything to stop it.

A single tear trickled from John's eye.

The bond was pushing, inexorably, toward the fulfillment of his destiny.

John closed his eyes and pressed his hands to Sherlock, in an almost desperate gesture.

If he was killed, not only would his father and his children suffer, but also this young Alpha, with his brilliant intelligence and immense fear of not being accepted by others.

John could do nothing to prevent what was about to happen and let fate complete its path.

The bright scarlet symbol of infinity reached up to encircle the two lovers completely.

Climax, when Sherlock and John finished together, calling the name of each other, the Bond gave off its own energy, leaving stunned the Alpha and the Omega, who fell on the bed.

 

 

The big house was in darkness, but Charles Augustus Magnussen was not sleeping.

On his computer screen appeared a flash of red, which was reflected on the lenses of his glasses.

With a satisfied grin, the man reached out and touched, almost reverently, the red dot, which faded asquickly as it had appeared.

"You are Bonded, my little Omega. – the man whispered - Now I just have to prove it. And at that point, you will be mine. Finally mine."

The glacial burst of laughter, filling the silence of the night.

 


	5. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has its consequences.  
> The Bond has not exception.

**Proof**

 

The squad room was crowded and in full swing.

There were agents on the phones, others were talking with witnesses, still others were compiling reports.

Gregory Lestrade was one of the youngest inspectors at Scotland Yard and everyone expected him to have a brilliant career.

Locked in his office, he was finishing writing the report on the murder solved with Sherlock’s help, when the phone rang:

_Come down._   _Black car._   _MH_

 

Lestrade stared at the phone, annoyed.

He was an inspector from Scotland Yard and did not snap to attention because a minor member of the British government was asking for him.

Sherlock was a grown man, free to make his own choices.

Lestrade had decided to give him trust, hoping that involvement in his cases would help keep away him from drugs.

He would not change his mind just because Mr. Ice disagreed.

He had decided to ignore the order from Mycroft Holmes, when the phone rang again.

_It is about John Watson._   _MH_

 

This changed things.

When he had first seen the blond man, Greg was about to hug him and kiss him, happy he was back from wherever he had been, but John had treated him as if he had never seen him.

Greg had wondered if this John Watson was the same person he had loved four years before or if he was just a double, someone who looked so much like him.

_Same face._

_Same body._

_Same voice._

_Same name._

_Oh, sure._

_A coincidence._

_The universe was so lazy, to create an identical copy of his John and even to give him the same name._

 

With an irritated sigh, Lestrade turned off the computer, picked up his phone and coat and left the office.

"I'm going out. - He said to no one in particular - If anything happens, call me. "

He allowed no one to ask where he was going or when he would return.

 

 

The black car was parked right outside the entrance of Scotland Yard.

A tall man, well-built, dressed in a black suit and white shirt, with a left ear headset, was standing in front of the rear door.

Greg noted that he wasclearly armed.

Lestrade went straight to the car.

He could not remember the name of Mycroft’s bodyguard.

Or, he had never known.

Definitely he was a Beta, so someone expendable, in order to save the Alpha sat in the back seat of the black car, waiting for him.

With a nod as a greeting, the man in black opened the door to Lestrade.

"Mr. Holmes." Greg said in way of hello, sitting at his side.

"Inspector Lestrade. - Mycroft said, with a half-smile, waving to the driver that he could go - Thank you for taking the time to come to me. "

"I had a choice?" Lestrade asked, doing nothing to conceal the irritation, he considered the summons inappropriate for their respective roles.

Mycroft passed over the comment.

He needed the inspector to become his ally, not his enemy.

The car began to move, slowly, in the London traffic.

"Where are we going?" Lestrade asked.

"We're going to meet with Sherlock. - Mycroft retorted - Hoping he leaves 221B Baker Street with us, without my men having to force carry him out."

"Why has he returned to John’s apartment?" Lestrade could not hide his amazement and curiosity.

"Sherlock went to live there. - Mycroft hissed - And we have to distance him from the clutches of John Watson, before he destroys him."

 

 

Sherlock woke up with a strange feeling and wondered where he was.

Beneath him, he felt the breath of someone and felt the rise of a chest and beating of a heart.

Sherlock looked up and found himself in front of the sleeping and serene face of John.

The memories of the previous night invaded Alpha’s mind with might.

_He had smelt that scent, inviting, exhilarating, exciting and followed it to John's room._

_When he entered, he found the blond boy sleeping._

_Naked._

_Sweaty._

_Desirable._

_He wanted to own every centimeter._

_He wanted to make his own._

_Only his._

_He had never felt that way._

_He seemed to be drugged, although he had not taken anything._

_And yet ... and yet ..._

_... John's naked body in the moonlight ..._

_... Blond hair, made unreal by almost magical light, as if it were a halo ..._

_... That room apparently permeated by an ancient magic, primal and powerful ..._

_... And he was not able to resist ..._

_John had woken up and had accepted him._

_Had welcomed him inside him, moaning with pleasure and making him feel as strong and powerful as ever._

 

"Good morning." The voice was soft and low, but Sherlock jerked.

He was so deep in thought that he did not realize that John had awakened.

"Are you alright?" John asked, in a slightly worried tone.

Sherlock knelt, so he could better see John’s face:

"I feel good. – Sherlock replied, with a half-smile - And you? I ... I do not know what came over me last night ... I felt this overwhelming desire ... this uncontrollable urge to ... to ... well ... I hope I didn’t hurt you ... " his voice trailed off, almost into a whisper.

John knelt in front of Sherlock, putting a finger to his lips.

The Alpha’s scent had a hint of salt water, with slight lemon trace, always present.

 _"Remorse and fear of being rejected._   _-_  John realized, with a sinking heart -  _How many times have you been hurt?_  "

"You did not hurt me. - he reassured him, loudly - You were delicate and sweet. What happened last night, I've wanted since I met you. If I had not wanted to make love to you, you could not have forced me to do so. I can guarantee you, Sherlock, I'm not helpless. "

The Alpha’s scent became hot, like a blanket on a winter night, and with a strong perfume of lavender.

The words and the attitude of John had calmed him.

Sherlock was about to say something when the ringing of his cell phone came from the kitchen.

The young Alpha stopped and turned toward the door, hesitant.

"Go and see who has written to you. - John smiled, amused - It might be Greg, with a new case. We can continue to talk afterwards. "

Sherlock turned to study John’s expression, to see if he was testing him, or if he really agreed that he should go and read the message.

John was relaxed and not at all angry. He really understood how important to him cases that Lestrade offered him were.

Sherlock grinned at John and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He rushed into the kitchen, where the phone was left overnight.

He grabbed his phone and opened the message

_I need your help on a case._   _Man murdered._   _Room locked from the inside._   _Interested?_   _GL_

 

"YUP! – Sherlock gloated, hopping on the spot - An interesting case! "

_Address._   _Be right._   _SH_

 

He ran into the bedroom, preceded by a scent that smelled of cotton candy.

"I would say that you are happy. - John chuckled softly - An interesting case? "

"If George has not made a mistake, it could be an eight, or even a nine! – Sherlock exclaimed, over the moon - Why don’t you come, too? "

He waited for a response.

He would have been very pleased for John to accompany him.

He had never experienced a feeling like this for someone he had just met.

Actually, he had _never_ felt this kind of bond, so spontaneous and deep, for anyone.

Sherlock himself was surprised by what he felt and hoped that John would agree to go with him.

That strange blond man listened to him and accepted him, seeing beyond the façade that usually fooled everyone else.

John was not intimidated by Sherlock’s intelligence nor bothered by his brusque, unsympathetic and arrogant tone, by his insulting humanity to the limits he saw in others.

Sherlock knew that John had accepted him for himself in so many ways, that he himself did not understand.

"The boxes are all still in the living room, right? - John asked, with a sigh - I bet last night you did not move even half of them. "

Sherlock was slightly embarrassed:

"I've opened one and found an experiment left in unfinished, so ..." he started to answer, but John waved at him to stop:

"I would have been surprised to the contrary. - John grinned, shaking his head - Go to Lestrade. I’ll tidy up the house. When you come back, you can tell me everything. If you still want my help, I will give it more than willingly. "

Sherlock rushed on the bed, took John's face in his hands and took possession of his lips, to give him a kiss, full of passion.

They broke away when they were out of breath.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Sherlock ran to get dressed and left the house, leaving John alone.

 

 

Greg watched Mycroft for a moment, surprised by the strange look he saw on the face of the older Holmes:

"Why do you think John could destroy Sherlock?" He asked warily.

Mycroft took a briefcase and handed it to Greg.

The inspector opened it and found his own photograph and John’s identikit, developed by an artist from Scotland Yard, when he reported him missing four years ago.

Greg had tried to track down John, but the complaint had not led to any results.

The Scotland Yard agent with whom he had spoken, had told him he could not do anything:

_"There is no evidence that this guy is gone against his will._   _All you told me suggests just the opposite._   _Your friend returned home, leaving communications to his employer and to the landlady.The fact that he left you without any explanation, is not a prosecutable offense._   _If it were, we would not have time to chase the real criminals._   _Go home and forget about him._   _You are young._   _Your wounded pride will suffer for a while, but it will heal._   _You will find a girl or a boy, that will appreciate you more than this boy did. "_

 

Greg had hated that agent because he made him feel humiliated.

At that precise moment, he decided he would enter the police force and that he would never tease someone who had lost the person he loved, under any circumstance.

He closed the folder with an abrupt gesture, furious:

"How dare you...?" He began, but Mycroft interrupted him, handing him another folder, older.

Greg opened it and stopped in front of what he saw.

The same identikit of the missing person, but the photograph of the complainant was that of a Mycroft Holmes, much younger than the one who was sitting beside him with that strange expression on his face.

Greg looked closer.

Had it not been Mycroft Holmes, he would have sworn he read anger, regret, jealousy and fear in his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked dryly, closing the second folder.

"He did not seem at all aged, did he?" Mycroft asked, a neutral voice.

"It's true. – Greg said - I have a few gray hairs, while John seems only to have aged few months. One year max. If it's him. "

"He is. – Mycroft confirmed - Yesterday, while John was in class, I sent one of my men to pick up a sample of his hair. I ran a DNA test with samples that had been taken by you and by me and handed over to the police when he disappeared. Not that they have done a lot to find him. I still remember the sarcastic smile painted on the lips of the cop who picked up my complaint. He treated me like I was a teenager with his first crush, abandoned by his boyfriend. However, our John and who now lives in Baker Street are the same man. "

Greg stared at him dumbfounded, more for having understood what Mycroft felt about John, than the confirmation that he was the same person.

"You were in love!" he whispered, almost breathless, as if that was inconceivable.

"Do not be ridiculous! - Mycroft snorted, almost outraged - You just can’t fall in love with someone whom you spend a single night with."

"Then why did you try to find him?" Lestrade asked, more and more puzzled.

Mycroft completely turned his face to look out the window.

He did not want to meet the Lestrade’s gaze.

"I was curious to see if there might be something between us. – Mycroft whispered with a voice so low that Greg almost couldn’t hear - That night there was something strange ... if I had not been a teenager in full hormonal crisis, I would say it was a magical night, the kind about which someone could write silly songs and waste gallons of ink on tearjerker books. "

"I understand what it means. - Greg whispered, as if speaking of John loudly could cause him to materialize suddenly among them - I remember every night I spent with him. I was never able to forget him. I always wondered why he had left that way, when he did not want to leave. "

"Are you sure? - Mycroft hissed angrily - According to you, John really left against his will? "

"The last memory I have of him, is that he was crying. - Greg replied, calmly - Then, he started talking in a low voice, as if he were reciting a chant, melancholic and sad. "

Mycroft whirled toward Lestrade:

"I have the same memory! - He revealed, sounding surprised - I fell asleep immediately and did not wake up until the next morning, and John was gone. "

"A spell of sleep. - Greg concluded – It can’t be anything else. And yet ... and yet John does not act or behave as if he were an Alpha. When I was with him, I never felt the same energy that I feel close to other magicians. In your opinion, who is John? "

"I do not know. – Mycroft growled - And I'll find out, but first, we have to get Sherlock away from him. I do not know what he did there, in the past, or what John wanted with us, but my brother is fragile. I know that he sounds like an arrogant bastard without feelings, but his arrogant attitude is only a wall that he has built to try not to be hurt by the wickedness of others. In fact, Sherlock suffers from the fact that others do not appreciate his intelligence and his genius. It is also too easy to take apart his defenses and destroy him. "

"I know. - Greg agreed, with a sad smile - Why do you think I let him intervene in my investigations and bear every insult? I know that he does not say anything out of malice but only because he perceives people and things differently from most people. He's a genius. And I want to help him. "

"Then help me to convince him to leave John. - Mycroft stared at Greg with heartfelt look - I can’t allow John to delude him and tear him to pieces. Sherlock takes drugs because he to escape his mind and his circumstances. If he did fall in love with John and then John left him, it will lead him to self-destruction. He would be able to kill himself. And I have to stop him, but I will never be able to without your help. If I try to convince Sherlock that John is a danger to him, my brother will laugh in my face, will accuse me of wanting to separate him from one of the few people who accept him for whohe is and will it throw him into the arms of the man, allowing him everything. If you will help me, maybe he will listen. Sherlock, despite the way he behaves, has much respect for you and may listen to you."

"I will help you, even though I do not believe that Sherlock will listen. - Greg shook his head skeptically - What do you think you're doing? "

"I sent a message to Sherlock form your cell phone. - Mycroft replied, with a smile - He will already be waiting for us in the warehouse which I sent him the address."

"I do not know how you did it. - Lestrade snapped irritably – Don’t you dare to do this ever again. I understand you want to protect your brother, but you can’t hack my cell phone! Moreover, it will be even harder to convince him that we are on the side of reason. Sherlock will feel deceived by the two of us! He will think that we agreed to separate him from someone who loves him, despite his bad manners."

"He will feel teased by  _me._  – Mycroft specified - That's why I hacked your cellphone. So you can say that you knew nothing, and it will be the truth. "

"I will do my best. - Greg sighed - But try to understand that it will be difficult to convince Sherlock. John does not seem to be a danger and knows how to listen. There are few men like him. "

Mycroft stared at the inspector for a few seconds:

"I understand what it means, - Mycroft whispered - but we have to do the this, to protect Sherlock."

Greg nodded.

A silence full of anxiety and expectation fell in the car.

 

 

Sherlock had arrived at the address indicated by Lestrade, but there was no one in sight.

No police cars.

No ambulances.

No curious on-looker.

There was absolute calm, which did not suit the scene of a crime.

He looked around for a while, but saw no one.

Irritated, he took out his cell phone from his pocket, but stood the screen said: NO SIGNAL.

"Damn it!" Sherlock snapped, turning to get a taxi to go home, but the car was gone.

Incredulous, Sherlock stood, when a red car stopped in front of him.

"Lestrade, do not tell me that I arrived at the crime scene before ..." he started to say, with a sarcastic grin on his lips, which disappeared immediately when four men got out of the car and surrounded him blocking him before he could not do anything to avoid it.

 

 

John had risen from the bed, he took a shower, had prepared breakfast, then he began to carry the boxes into Sherlock's room.

He did not want to think about what had happened the previous night.

He did not want to think about the facts of being a Bonded Omega.

He did not want to think about what it meant to be bonded.

He just wanted to move boxes and to be tired to the point of falling on to the couch, unconscious.

 

One of the men grabbed Sherlock by the throat, almost taking away his breath and preventing him from speaking.

Before the Alpha could raise his hands to defend himself, the other two men took and pinned his arms, spreading them apart from the body.

The fourth man hit him with a punch to the stomach.

 

John began to have trouble breathing, as if something were pressing on the Adam's apple.

He tried to speak, to call for help from the landlady, but his voice did not come out of his throat.

He stopped in the middle of the room, leaning on one of the chairs, hoping that the unpleasant sensation would vanish quickly.

A violent pain in the stomach caught him completely by surprise, taking away what little breath remained in his body.

 

None of the four men were talking.

Sherlock did not understand what they wanted from him or why he was being assaulted.

The sequence of punches hit him without logic, as if his aggressor enjoyed seeking special and different places to beat.

Yet Sherlock did not feel any pain.

His mind knew he should feel bad because the man was using force and violence in his shots, but his body was not registering them, as if he was not the one they were beating.

 

John fell to his knees, unable even to hold on to the chair.

He tasted blood in his mouth, felt the bones break or crack under a barrel sequence that was not hitting him directly.

The Bond.

_The Bond is the union of Alpha and Omega._

_They are two bodies, but they become a sole and a unique power._

_The Bond is the Alpha’s strength._

_The Bond makes the Alpha invulnerable and invincible._

_With the Bond, the Alpha will not suffer and will not die._

_The Bond is the Omega’s weakness._

_The Bond makes the Omega vulnerable and defenseless._

_Because of the Bond, the Omega will suffer and die._

 

The understanding of what was happening overwhelmed John, along with pain and fear.

Someone had attacked Sherlock.

Someone was going to kill Sherlock.

And instead he would kill him.

 

Feeling strong and invincible, Sherlock kicked between the legs to the man who was beating him, and struck with a header the man was holding him by the neck.

The other two men were too surprised by the Alpha’s counter-attack to react, so Sherlock managed to free his hands, hitting them both to the solar plexus, before they could attack him.

With a screech, a black car arrived.

Mycroft, Greg and Mycroft’s bodyguard rushed out, even before the car had stopped.

With a wave of his hand, Mycroft threw away two attackers, while Greg took care of the others.

 

John breathed again, but he felt weak, without strength.

A searing pain had invaded every part of his body.

He collapsed to the ground.

The world around him faded and entered a cold and dark tunnel.

 

 

"Who are these men? - Mycroft asked, nervous - Why were they beating you?"

"I do not know. - Sherlock replied, surprised - I've never seen them before. They did not say a word. "

Greg had handcuffed them and had called reinforcements to take them away.

"They have no documents. - He said, as he finished looking through the pockets of the four - Obviously they are not novices. Somebody must have paid them to attack you. Have you angered anyone lately? "

"No more than usual. - Sherlock shrugged – Certainly not enough to arrive at this point. "

"Did they hurt you? - Mycroft asked, worried - We're taking you to the hospital. "

"I do not need a hospital. - Sherlock replied, impatiently - I'm fine. I've never felt better in my life. "

Mycroft watched his brother closely.

Sherlock did not have a scratch.

"If it will make you feel comfortable, take me home. - Suggested the younger Holmes - John will examine me and tell you that I'm fine. "

The police cars had arrived and the policemen had taken over the Sherlock’s attackers.

"We need to talk." Mycroft said, resolutely.

"How did they know I was here?" Sherlock asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked.

"You two are came together, in the same car. - Sherlock replied - It is logical to deduce that there is no case and that my brother sent me the message, that was supposed to be from you. All this, for a few his abstruse and subjective end. On the way, my dear brother has convinced you to work with him or you would be angrier than this, Godwin. So if the message is from Mycroft and not of those who have organized the attack ... They have followed me from home ... JOHN! They could have also assaulted him. We have to go home! "

Sherlock rushed towards Mycroft’s car, followed by his brother and the inspector.

Lestrade took out his cell phone and called his office:

"Send a car to 221B Baker Street. - He ordered - They must check the conditions of John Watson. Send me a report, as soon as the officers arrive. "

 

 

In the car, there was a tense silence.

"Why are we going so slowly? - Sherlock hissed, furious.

"Sherlock, calm down. - Mycroft tried to calm him – John will be fine, you’ll see. "

"What were you plotting with Gene?" Sherlock asked, suddenly, turning to his brother.

"Not now. - Greg interjected – Let’s be sure that John is well, then we'll talk about what bothers your brother. "

The car stopped in front of 221B Baker Street, just behind a police car.

The two agents were knocking at the door:

"No one answers. – one of the two told, recognizing Lestrade - Perhaps no one is home. "

"The usual incompetence! - Sherlock snapped - Of course John is in the house! "

He moved with a little polite push by the two agents, opened the door and began to run up the stairs:

"JOHN! - he screamed – JOHN, WHERE ARE YOU? "

In a few steps, he found himself in front of the living room door and threw it open.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

John's body lay, helpless, on the ground.

His face was swollen and covered with blood:

"JOHN! - He cried, rushing to his side - John answer me. "

Sherlock was about to lift him, but Greg stopped him:

"NO! - he ordered him – He could have internal injuries, do not move him. I called an ambulance. "

Sherlock was upset and did not know what to think:

"Why he was beaten? - he asked his brother, looking so desperate - Why were we attacked? What can they want from us? Who can they be? "

Mycroft did not know what to say.

Sherlock turned his attention to John.

Greg walked up to Mycroft, who was looking around.

"What?" Greg whispered.

Mycroft looked at him without answering.

"What's wrong?" Greg insisted, still whispering.

“Do you think that there was a scuffle in this room?" Mycroft asked, too quietly.

Lestrade studied the room.

Everything was perfectly in order.

Not an overturned chair.

Not an ornament on the ground.

Not an upturned box.

There was the orderly disorder typical of Sherlock, but nothing to suggest that there had been an altercation.

"Yet John was beaten. - Greg took over - He was not brought here after the attack."

"Sherlock was attacked and does not have a single scratch. – Mycroft stressed - Even this is not normal, but that is what we have before our eyes."

"What's going on?" Lestrade asked, almost more to himself than to the older Holmes, running a hand through his hair and trying to hide some of his concern.

"I do not know. - Mycroft replied, with determination - However, everything revolves around John. If we find out who he is, we will understand what is happening. "

The doctors had arrived, had assessed the condition of John and put him on a stretcher.

Sherlock was completely uninterested in Mycroft and Greg, not losing sight for a second of John and theparamedics.

He was about to start a discussion about going with them in the ambulance, when Mycroft put a hand on his shoulder:

"We’ll follow them in my car. - he reassured him – We will not lose them for a moment. "

"I will go before you in the patrol car. – Greg continued - You will be safe, Sherlock, you have our word. "

Sherlock gave a shy smile of thanks and climbed into his brother’s car.

The police car set off sirens blaring, followed by the ambulance and Mycroft’s car.

 

 

The big house was silent, as usual.

The room was dim.

"What a tender picture. - Charles Augustus Magnussen murmured, while on the lenses of his glasses were reflected images, which appeared on his computer screen - All together behind the same lover. It will be fun to see what you will do now. If you struggle to get him. He will never reveal his true nature and will not tell you he is Bonded inextricably to one of you. "

With a hand gesture, Magnussen divided the monitor into two parts and watched the recordings, side by side.

On the one, Sherlock being beaten by four mysterious men.

On the other, the living room of 221B Baker Street, seen from outside of the window, where John slumped to the ground.

The smile on Magnussen’s face was satisfied:

"Here's proof that you're an Omega, my dear little John Watson. - he whispered, narrowing his eyes - And I will make sure to have you in  _my_  hands, alive and well. Soon you will belong to me. ‘Til death do us part. "


	6. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this story has been pending for a long time. Unfortunately my beta reader can not help me in improving the translation.  
> Out of respect for those who have started to read, I decided to publish a translation that I did, trying to correct every mistake I've noticed. I apologize for the error. They are all my fault.  
> I hope you can still appreciate the history.

**The Prophecy**

 

The room had the pungent smell of a typical hospital disinfectant.

John took a moment to figure out not to be returned to the Academy View.

Other smells he sensed were the scent of Alpha and Beta, which bustled around him, to make sure of his condition.

With a surge of horror he remembered what had happened.

He had passed out in the living room of his apartment, because of the wounds Sherlock had suffered.

How could he explain what had happened?

Doctors could see the bruises, broken and cracked bones, but they could also see that there was no sign of the shots which caused them.

Even if he managed to fool the doctors, there were always Mycroft and Greg, who already had suspicions about him and would be content with easy explanations.

Not to mention Sherlock.

He was his Alpha, the man who was Bonded, the magician to which he belonged.

Forever.

He could not lie or hide anything, because he would understand, even without the exceptional deduction skills demonstrated by the youngest of Holmes.

He would have to tell him the whole truth, about himself, about Omegas and the sons of Mycroft and Greg, hoping he did not hate him.

_Bond knows._

_Bond knows the heart of Alpha and Omega, which it is joining for life._

_Bond goes beyond human reactions, anger, jealousy, remorse and revenge._

_Bond knows that, above all else, in spite of everything, the Alpha and the Omega there will always be, the one for the other._

_They complement each other._

_They belong together._

_They are nothing without each other._

_They never leave._

_Until the day when the Death will take away the Omega, leaving the Alpha only and mutilated._

 

John continued to hear the voice of his teacher, who spoke of the bond, almost like a lullaby consoling and reassuring, in view of the dark ages.

There was always a sad and melancholy note in the master's voice, as he explained how it worked the worst nightmare of every Omega.

Bond was inherent in something all-encompassing and devastating, which obliged Omega almost to belong to Alpha, making him helpless and vulnerable, in front of his lover.

The same Bond, however, turned the Omega in a terrible and destructive force, against anyone who tried to hurt the Alpha.

"Mr. Watson, do you hear me? - a gentle male voice asked – Can you open your eyes?"

John did, with great effort.

A reassuring smile made its way on the lips who was urging him to wake up.

Green eyes and red hair, the doctor, certainly an Alpha, drove the anxiety he had felt up to a short time before, to see that the patient's condition was improving visibly.

His scent was a mixture of open flowers and grapefruit.

_Joy for healing and confusion for the event quickly._

This too was an effect of the Bond.

John’s wounds were not real, but due to the magic, so the body could heal much faster than what would have happened to Alpha, who had been assaulted.

In the mists of time, when the Omega walked on Earth in the midst of Alpha and Beta, this was not considered a marvel, but the right result of the spell.

The fair reward for the sacrifice that the Omega performed to save his Alpha.

Instead, now that Alpha and Beta believed that Omega were nothing more than the protagonists of ancient legends and fairy tales for children, fast and speedy recovery of John would be seen as a miracle, something to study and to consider, perhaps, even dangerous .

"I’m fine thanks. - he said in a weak voice - How long have I in the hospital?"

"A few hours. - the doctor said – You scared us. We thought that the situation was much more serious, however is recovering quickly. I do get in your friend, before he tears down the door?"

John gave a short laugh, which earned him thick ribs.

"Sherlock is always impatient. - he said, unable to hide a grimace - I'll be glad to see him."

The doctor gave a nod to the nurse, who opened the door and went into the corridor.

 

 

In the corridor, outside the door of the room where John had been hospitalized, Sherlock walked back and forth, unable to sit still.

"Have a cigarette, Garrison?" He asked, jamming in front of Lestrade.

"We are in the hospital. - Greg replied, patiently - No smoking."

"I would like to know the fool who set these rules! - Sherlock snapped, furious - With all that is present in the air we breathe every day, it will not be the smoke of a cigarette to kill us!"

No one challenged the absurdity of his statement and Sherlock started walking up and down, frustrated by not being able to vent anxiety and anger, he felt, on someone.

Suddenly he stopped in front of the brother and looked at him, as if to read his mind:

"What were you and Gideon plotting? - he asked, his eyes narrowed – It is about John, it isn’t?"

"I do not think ..." Lestrade began to answer, but Mycroft waved his hand to silence him:

"What do you know about him?" he asked the younger brother, in a neutral tone.

"What I need. - Sherlock replied, coldly - John is a good person, who has accepted me for who I am and who likes me. That's what gives you so much trouble? The fact that I've found someone to love me, but you will remain alone forever? Is it not what you wanted? Feelings are not an advantage, right? You stay alone, I have found a friend, a companion and a lover."

Mycroft tensed, worried:

"Someone who loves you? - he repeated, hoping to have misheard - What did you do last night?"

"None of your business." Sherlock snapped, furious.

"Tell me you did not go to bed with him. - in Mycroft's tone there was a note of panic - Tell me you did not allow him to bypass your defenses."

"They continue to be not your business! - Sherlock hissed - Whatever John and I did, IS.NOT.YOUR.BUSINESS!" He yelled, more and more furious.

"You don’t know anything about him. - Lestrade stepped in between the two brothers, even physically - You are always reluctant to grant your trust to strangers, why do you think he's so reliable? You know each other for two days. What do you know about him,  _really?_  Do you know where he comes from, who are his relatives and his friends, what are the stuffs he likes and what he hates? Why do you care so much to him, when you do not know who he is?"

Sherlock opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

He did not know what to say.

He had asked the same question, surprised by the immediate sympathy he had felt towards the unknown small and strong young man.

Everything that had happened since he had first met John did not have a logical explanation, but he felt good when he was close to John, as he had never been.

"He woke up. - the nurse's soft voice saved Sherlock from having to answer the question of Lestrade - You can come if you like."

Sherlock does not need to be told.

He turned quickly toward the door of John's room, stepped the nurse aside and entered, as a gust of wind.

 

 

The first thing he saw was the bed, on which John was lying.

The second were John's eyes, deep and intense blue, which reflected his fear of losing him.

Sherlock had locked the door, realizing that, after seeing John, he started breathing normally and his heart began to beat more slowly.

John stared at Sherlock worried.

His scent was the pungent smell of rotting fruit and acid.

_Fear._

"Are you fine? - John asked, sweetly - It is not bad as it looks. I will take up soon."

Sherlock smiled and entered the room:

"I should be asking you how are you. - he tried to joke - You're the one in the hospital bed, I'm out there."

"You're paler than usual. - John insisted - I don’t want you to worry about me. I feel good."

The scent of each person in the room was canceled by the intense smell of a fired forest.

John didn’t have to wonder who it belonged to.

Mycroft's gaze reflected the scent.

The eldest of Holmes wasn’t doing anything to hide his hostility towards John and wanted the other to understand that he didn’t trust him and that he would have opposed in every way possible, to protect his brother.

John couldn’t blame him.

He understood Mycroft’s reaction, too well.

"I could be alone with Mr. Watson? - Lestrade intervened - I have to ask him about what happened and who attacked him."

"Can’t you wait? - Sherlock snarled, wishing to protect John from anyone - He just woke up!"

"We have to find out who has attacked him. - Lestrade said, calmly - Before I question the victim, before we find them."

"I don’t remember anything. - John interjected, before Greg and Sherlock would start to argue - I don’t know what happened."

"Definitely comfortable, don’t you, Mr. Watson?" Mycroft asked, coldly.

"These things happen, after an assault. - Sherlock defended John, with a fierce tone - Not always the victims remember what happened. "

"You are too many in this room. – the doctor interrupted them - Mr. Watson needs rest. There I let go because you calm down, but now I ask you to leave. Tomorrow morning you can speak more calmly. "

The tone brooked no argument.

"I'm staying to keep him company." Sherlock said, firmly.

"Go home. – John said - I'm sure you'll want to investigate what happened. There will be quiet and you'll find the solution to the case. I’m really tired. All I will do is sleep and you'll be bored, making life impossible for anyone in the hospital."

Sherlock stared at John.

The sly smile on the blond boy's face made him understand that the worst was over and that he could go home, to investigate who had attacked them.

And make they pay dearly.

"As you want. – he approved, with a melodramatic sigh – I submit just because you have put me in the minority."

He leaned down and kissed John, on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss, a slight brush against the lips.

The scents of Mycroft and Greg became both forests on fire, but Sherlock’s scent wrapped John in a sweet embrace of strawberries and peaches.

John closed his eyes and let himself entangled.

He could feel the looming prophecy about him and the kiss was like oxygen to a man who was drowning.

 

 

Greg, Mycroft and Sherlock had left him only a half hour.

John knew that the inspector and the politician would have done everything to turn away Sherlock from him and understood them.

He would have preferred not to have contact with the youngest of Holmes.

He felt, even if irrationally, that the attack on Sherlock had been organized for his cause.

The door of the room opened.

John felt an intense scent, full of strength and power, reminiscent of an oak tree.

Unlike the plant, however, there wasn’t wisdom in those who possessed it, but the desire for power and selfishness.

John turned around to see who it belonged to.

The man was tall, thin, and balding, with light brown hair, a goatee and mustache, blue eyes behind a pair of simple glasses.

The smile, which turned to John, was cold and impersonal.

"May I sit down for a chat with you, John?" The stranger asked, with mock politeness and sitting beside the bed, without waiting for the response of the Omega.

John straightened as he could.

He could feel the energy emanating from the man's scent and recognized it.

He was the man of his nightmares.

The man of the Prophecy.

"May I call you John, right? – the man continued, with his false kindness - So we are going to become great friends, you and me."

"You know my name. - John said, on the defensive – I supposed to tell me who you are, first to define my friend."

"Oh, you're right. - the man replied, sweetly - My name is Charles Augustus Magnussen. My name will not mean anything to you, but I’m a very powerful man. Moreover, you have understood it from my scent, right? What is its smell?"

John felt a chill:

"I don’t know what you mean, Mr. Magnussen. - he whispered, trying not to show his anxiety - I don’t understand for those who got into me, but..."

"I know you're an Omega, my little John. - Magnussen interrupted him, with a hard smile – Don’t make these games with me. I know everything about you.  _Everything._ "

With a wave of his hand, Magnussen materialized a screen, suspended in front of John's face.

The first thing that appeared was a picture of John and Mycroft.

"Seven years ago. - Magnussen reported - Your story with Mycroft Holmes lasted only one night. The oldest of the brothers was quick and efficient, right? A bit later you stay pregnant. And you came back to the Island..."

John whipped around his face to Magnussen, a look shocked in the blue eyes.

How did he know the Island?

He had not guessed!

He knew!

"Surprised? - the man asked with a satisfied grin on his lips - As I told you, I know many things about you, my little Omega."

He made a dry gesture and the picture changed, showing Greg and John.

"Four years ago. – Magnussen continued - Inspector Lestrade Gregory was less efficient than his predecessor. It took four heats, before you been pregnant."

John stared at the screen, shocked and terrified by that man cold and calculating:

"We come to the part I like more."

The man made another gesture and the image changed again.

Before the recording of some form of energy, then the attack on Sherlock, in parallel to John who slumped in the lounge of Baker Street, without anyone had touched him.

"You are bonded to the youngest of Holmes. – Magnussen concluded - A strange choice, since the boy's character, but I can’t say that you have not demonstrated a reckless courage, Bond you to a man who has very close relations with the fathers of your children. We both know why you're in the hospital, right? I did beat Sherlock, but all the wounds have effects on you. A perfect portrait of Dorian Gray."

"What do you want from me?" John hissed furiously.

It was useless to deny.

John had to understand how much the man was dangerous for his people.

And act accordingly.

"I want you to come away with me. - Magnussen said, stopping to smile - I want you to move to my house and you to do everything that I ask you, without question."

"I'm already Bonded. - John pointed out - I can’t..."

"I know. – Magnussen interrupted him, dryly - I don’t want to Bond to you. I know that Omegas are very powerful, but I don’t know what the consequences have the Bond on Alphas. I don’t want to find me Bonded to you, I want to possess you and use you."

"If I refuse?" John asked, Magnussen staring straight at him, furious.

"Oh, then I would show my evidence at all people. – Magnussen murmured, with a cold smile - The spell that protects your island for centuries will be powerful, but if all Alphas of the Outer World know that you exist, they would find your refuge, destroy your defenses and you would become prey and valuable properties for every Alpha on the planet."

"Not all Alpha are monsters like you!" John growled.

"I would not be so sure, my dear John. – Magnussen said, cryptic - You're so certain that Mycroft and Greg, once they knew how they were used and deceived, will not attack the security measures of the Island to take their children and not ship them to see again? After all, you deserve it too. It's what you did to them, don’t you think? Just because they don’t know they are fathers, your sin is no less serious. If they knew the truth, do you really think they would help you the same? Don’t you think, rather, that you would rise up against? Not to mention the youngest Holmes. You had sex with his brother and his best friend. He will stop loving you in a second and will hate you. Who knows how it will be hated by the person with whom you are Bonded."

John tensed his jaw.

He was furious, but Magnussen was right.

He could not allow him to reveal the entire Outer World that Omegas really existed.

He had to protect his community, his children, his nephew, his brother and his father.

And Mycroft and Greg.

And Sherlock.

Especially Sherlock.

John knew that the fathers of his children and the Alpha who had Bonded would help him, but at what price they would pay for this?

What they would be able to do to save him?

What they would have to give up, because of him?

John shuddered at the thought.

The prophecy had been fulfilled.

The dark hand had seized and was taking him away from his love.

And he had to let it happen.

 

 

The journey between the hospital and the 221B Baker Street was very quiet.

Sherlock was trying to figure out who had attacked them and why.

Mycroft and Greg were trying to figure out how they could approach with Sherlock the subject about John.

When they entered the living room, Sherlock turned to his brother and the inspector, in belligerent attitude:

"Then? - he began, folding his arms - What have you against John? Why do you not like him?"

"We never said that we don’t like him. – Greg said - Only we don’t know who he is and where he comes from."

"We met him before you. – Mycroft intervened, firmly - He was our lover and then disappeared into thin air."

"You're lying." Sherlock hissed in dangerously sharply.

Mycroft put in two folders on the table between the seats:

"You can see it for yourself." He protested, trying to remain calm.

"You're joking, right? - Sherlock snorted, sarcastically - I'd believe anything that some of your minions did prepare?"

"You may believe me. - Lestrade interjected - I have no reason to lie to you or to help your brother to deceive. I'm not trying to convince you to not trust John. What I would like, though, it’s that you scan everything like it was the scene of a crime. Put aside your feelings, no matter how difficult it’s, and read what is in Mycroft’s files. I can guarantee that mine is absolutely true. And also that of your brother. You know I can understand when someone lies. I can also do it with him. And, anyway, you aren’t forced to believe what we say. Read. Observes. Currency. Deduce."

Sherlock stared Lestrade for a few seconds.

He sat on one of the chairs and took the two files, opening them and reading them carefully.

When he was done, he laid them on the table, clasping his hands under his chin.

John was a puzzle.

A part of him had always known it.

Yet, he trusted John.

It wasn’t for the light that illuminated John’s blue eyes, deep as the ocean, when he looked at him.

It wasn’t for the way he had welcomed him inside himself, no questions asked, without expecting anything.

It wasn’t the smile he reserved to him, when others would have insulted.

It was something deeper, visceral, primal, telling him that John wasn’t an enemy.

He had to talk to him.

He had to ask him.

John would tell him everything.

He wouldn’t lie.

He wouldn’t hide anything.

It was always that voice, which had crept into his mind that morning, to assure him that John would be completely honest with him.

He had to ask himself.

And John would have said.

"I'll be back to the hospital to talk to John. - Sherlock informed Mycroft and Greg, rising from his chair in one fluid motion – I will let you know what he will say to me."

"You don’t go to him alone. - Mycroft stood in front of his brother, blocking the exit - We'll come, too. We will hear what John has to say. We have the right, don’t you think?"

The two brothers faced each other for a few seconds.

"We are also involved, Sherlock. - Greg Intervened, in a soft tone - John unites us all three. You can’t expect that your brother and I we're out. John has been part of our lives and has left us. One explanation is the least we deserve, don’t you think so?"

"It is! - Sherlock growled - But, I'll make him the questions, okay?"

"As you want. – Mycroft granted - The important thing is that we can be with you."

 

 

The return trip to the hospital was quiet and tense.

When they entered the room, however, they found it completely empty.

The bed had been changed and rebuilt, ready to host another patient.

Sherlock rushed to the nurses' desk:

"Where is John Watson?" He asked angrily.

"He was released. – the nurse replied on duty - He asked himself. He signed for discharge and went away. "

Sherlock turned to his brother and the inspector incredulously:

"It does not make sense. - he muttered, confused - Why was he made to resign? Where is he gone? Maybe he is going back to Baker Street."

He took the phone and dialed John’s number, but got no answer.

He hung up, with angry gesture.

"This time, we'll have the answers we seek." Mycroft murmured, cryptically.

Without another word, he went into the room where John had been hospitalized and just passed through the doorway.

With a wave of his hand and a short whisper, he discovered a small electronic device, attached to the wall.

"Did you leave here a video camera?" Lestrade asked, surprised.

"I suspected that John would have fled. - the eldest of Holmes said - I hope that the camera has taken something interesting, which makes us understand who John is."

With another wave of his hand, Mycroft conjured the image of what was recorded.

At first, John was alone and seemed quiet, relaxed, even if deep in thought.

The unexpected arrival of Charles Augustus Magnussen revealed many things.

The three men listened surprised and shocked the interview between the powerful Alpha and the little _Omega._

_With a whisper, but a proud look and belligerent straight in the eyes of Magnussen, John had retorted:_

_"If you give me your word you will not try the Island and that you will not hurt Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg, I will go with you and I will do whatever you want."_

_Magnussen's smile was evil, possessive, cold and satisfied:_

_"We have an agreement."_

_"I should get dressed._   _\- John had added – Go out._   _I will not contacting anyone."_

 _"You have ten minutes, my little Omega, then, it could happen a bad accident to Inspector Lestrade._   _\- Magnussen retorted - You know how it can be dangerous an inspector from Scotland Yard's life. "_

_The man was released._

_John, with an angry wave of his hand, had recovered his clothes, had dressed and gone out._

 

The room had been empty, until they came.

"An Omega! - Lestrade snapped, appalled - It can’t be possible! Omegas became extinct centuries ago, if they ever really existed. Why John gave rope to the ravings of Magnussen?"

No one answered, but Sherlock was studying his brother with an intense look:

"Why the Omegas aren’t extinct, but they are hidden from us. - he said, speaking slowly - Right, Mycroft?"

Even Lestrade stared at the older of Holmes, in a surprised manner.

Mycroft, with a slow, elegant gesture, put the small camera into a jacket pocket.

He seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"Given the way things are, you might as well know everything. - he sighed - At the international level, every high government component and intelligence services know that Omegas aren’t a legend. They are hidden in the world as a result of the Wars of Dominion, which decimated them. We know they are one of us, because it is the only way they have to breed, but it is difficult to detect them."

"You tried to catch them!" Sherlock growled, with a disgusted tone.

"Yes, we tried. – Mycroft confirmed a bit on the defensive - Omegas have immense power and may be useful against our enemies. However, we were never able to catch one. We have identified some, but there are always escaped. Some of them have preferred to die rather than fall into our hands."

"You aren’t different from the monster that's blackmailing John! - Sherlock snapped, disgusted - You want to capture an Omega to force him to work for you, against his will."

"We do it for the safety of the kingdom! - Mycroft retorted, furious - And we would like to convince them to help us, letting them know that we aren’t the enemy!

"The Omegas are people, not things! - Sherlock exploded - You can’t use people, Mycroft, whatever the purpose for which you do!"

"That’s enough! – Lestrade interjected, resolute – It isn’t the time to discuss ethics. We have to save John and protect  _our_  children. Because don’t you want  _your_  child to be treated as a guinea pig for experiments, it isn’t Mycroft?"

Lestrade’s tone had been so strong and hard, that nobody paid any attention to the fact that he had suddenly passed to you, talking to the eldest of Holmes.

Mycroft passed a serious look between his brother and the inspector:

"Charles Augustus Magnussen is a powerful and dangerous man. - he said in a low voice - He lives in a fortified villa called Appledore. If we attack him, we will be alone. He knows the weaknesses of each powerful men and women who exists in our country. No one will stand against him to protect us and save us."

He paused, to allow Sherlock and Greg to understand in what danger they were about to slip.

"We have groped. - Sherlock said - We can’t allow him to add more power than he already has. No one should be so powerful as to be untouchable, whatever he does."

"I agree. – Greg added - We need to stop him."

“The Creator helps us. - Mycroft sighed - We're going to face the monster in his own lair."

The three men left the hospital, resolute and determined.

They had to protect the man who had given them of their children.

They had to keep their children become prey to the desires of the Alphas in the world, even knowing that they would never have known them.

It was their duty as fathers, to do it.

Sherlock wanted to get back John at his side.

An Omega.

Now he understood why he had always felt so different from others.

His Omega.

Because a part of Sherlock knew John and he were Bonded, in complete and indissoluble way.

He didn’t care what would happen to himself.

Sherlock would save John from the clutches of Magnussen at any cost.

 

 

It had been hours since they had arrived at the villa.

Magnussen had to bring John in the basements of the big house, where he had been set up a room for him.

The room had three brick and a glass walls.

The decor was sparse and basic.

There were only a big bed and a closet full of dresses of various styles and gender, all of its extent.

 _"He studied me for a long time._  - John thought, shuddering -  _I've got to get away, to alert the Island._   _We have to stop him._   _This man will not stop hunting us, until he shall have all in his power, or he will destroy us."_

The room had another door that opened to a small bathroom.

One wall was occupied by a small library full of volumes.

John had approached and had read some of the titles, no curiosity or interest:

 _"My golden prison._  - he sighed to himself -  _How will I resist before I wish for death as a release?"_

He was lying on the bed, waiting to be summoned by Magnussen, to define their agreement.

The man who came to pick it seemed a sort of butler.

"The Lord is waiting for you." He informed him.

John followed him along the corridors of the house, without saying a word.

He looked around at the paintings on the walls and sculptures.

The office where he was brought was spacious, but very empty.

The large desk at which Magnussen sat constituted all the furniture of the room.

"Sit John. – Magnussen invited him, with one of his fake smiles - We are about to receive guests and I'm sure you'll be pleased to review your friends."

John sat down, hard:

"You said you would leave them alone!" He snapped, angry.

"They were the ones to come to me. - Magnussen said, shrugging - It would not be polite drive them away, without they know how you are well in this house."

The door opened again behind John.

Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg were allowed to enter.

John stood up, evidently annoyed by their presence:

"What has occurred to you to come here? - he asked, dryly - What did you think to accomplish?"

"We think to take you away from here. - Sherlock replied - And to protect your children. "

John winced visibly.

"I had left a camera in your room. - Mycroft informed him - I wasn’t the only one, though."

All eyes fell on Magnussen, who smiled satisfied:

'I had to protect my property. - the man said - I also wanted to be sure that the Alpha to which my little Omega was Bonded come here. Now I have both. I'm sure you will be happy, in my service."

"What do you mean?" John asked, with a snarl.

"I know the power of Omegas increases, when they are Bonded. - Magnussen replied - That's why I waited for you were Bonded before get you. At the same time, I want to prove to all my colleagues, who are trying to capture an Omega, I not only found mine, but I can also check out his Alpha. It will be nice to show everyone your Bond. Besides the fact that it will be interesting to see you in Heat, my little John. This home is protected against spells. You will give birth too many small Omegas, without returning to the Island, and I'll decide who to sell them."

"What makes you think that I’m to your game?" Sherlock sked, interposing between John and Magnussen.

"You have come here ready to fight me, but you will never defeat me. – Magnussen said, coldly - I can destroy your families, your friends, and the people you care. I just have to tell the whole world the existence of the Island and unleash the greed of all toward Omegas. You, little miserable, aren’t to stop or put an end to my kingdom. Rather, you help me to strengthen it further, or your loved will be the one to pay for you."

"How do you know so much about us Omega?" John asked.

Magnussen stroked a volume, ancient-looking, who was on the desk:

"It isn’t true that nothing has survived to the Dominion Wars. - he informed them, almost in a whisper - There are very few people who possess volumes like this. Thanks to the information contained in it, over the years I was able to track down the Omega, capture them and torture them, to get the information I wanted. Many were taken away by the spell of Death, before they could say me where it was the Island. Once I managed to capture a Bonded Omega. Years ago I took prisoner one Harry Watson with his Alpha, Clarence Tennant. He even preferred to die rather than tell me everything. His Alpha has been in prison ever since, accused of his death. You Omegas are very stubborn. Even my other colleagues have got nothing from your friends. Now, however, I have strengthened spells and you can’t escape me. Besides the fact that if you tried to do so, these men would pay for you. And you never will you allow me to destroy the fathers of your children, do you?"

John clenched his fists so hard to do come knuckles white:

"How can you not understand that, by doing so, you are going to take us to extinction?"

"Better! - Magnussen chuckled, amused - Less Omega there are, the more valuable you are and those who will be born from you. If no one else can access your power, I will be the most powerful man on the planet. All they have to bend to my will. I will make sure that no one can get their hands on other Omega."

"So, all that could lead to the Island is in this room." John asked, coldly.

"Exact. – Magnussen said, satisfied - In this room and in my mind. But you can’t do anything. As you are powerful, small Omega, you're in my power."

John turned away from Sherlock, turning to the three Alphas which had been part of his life:

"I'm sorry I used you. - he said, sadly - We're dying. We are forced to choose between leaving us to die or return to the Outer World. I know that there are Alphas as the three of you, who would never hurt us. I wish we could go back to living among you. Only that there are men like him, who, by the power, would do anything. It is because of them that you will never see your children. They are called Mycroft and Gregory. The children will be happy on the Island. My father, my brother and the whole community will take care of them. I know you would like to know them and take care of them. I know that you think you might protect them, if they were to live in the Outer World. I can assure you that the only save place for them is the Island. Among you, an Omega would always be in danger. I ask you to make this great sacrifice, not for me, but for the safety of our children."

Sherlock looked at John, worried:

"Why are you talking like this?" He asked, puzzled.

John's body began to vibrate, to be surrounded by a red halo fire.

The other men in the room looked at him stunned:

"You are wrong. - John looked back Magnussen, so hard - You have no idea what is the real power of an Omega, especially when he’s Bonded. You don’t understand that nothing can stop us when we have to protect those we love. Certainly not the small spells at sluggish Alpha."

"No! - Magnussen hissed, amazed - You can’t use your powers."

He raised a hand to cast a spell, but nothing came out of his hands.

"The spells, you've impregnated this room, are stopping your powers, but not mine. - John informed him - As I told you, you have no idea what is the source of our power and you can’t create barriers to stop us from using it. It’s time for you to be stopped, so that you can do no harm to anyone else. The others, who own tomes like yours, will be stopped. Now that we know what we're putting in danger, we will defend ourselves."

He turned to Sherlock, the desperate look:

"I'm very sorry, Sherlock. - he whispered, in a soft tone - We had so little time. Promise me you will not do anything to destroy you, when I am gone away. Do you understand that I have to prevent this man put his dirty hands on my people and on my children, do you?"

Sherlock's scent was saturated with the smell of rotten fruit and salt water.

_Fear and sadness._

"What shall you do?" Sherlock's question also expressed his fear.

"What needs to be done. - John smiled, holding up a hand - I love you."

A flash of light enveloped Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg, who protected their eyes with their hands.

When they removed the hands, the fresh air of the evening caressed their faces.

They were in a meadow, far enough away from Appledore to be safe, but close enough to be able to observe what was going to happen.

"We have to go back there." Sherlock yelled desperately.

The explosion lit up the dusk.

Appledore was engulfed by fire, which stood up high, as if to reach for the stars.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" The desperate cry of Sherlock tore the silence following the explosion.

He took a few steps, as if to run to the house on fire, but Mycroft and Greg blocked him:

"LET ME! - Sherlock shouted, struggling against his brother and his friend, to free - I HAVE TO GO BY JOHN! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! HE CAN’T BE DEAD! HE EXPECTS ME!"

Mycroft and Greg, though, didn’t let him go.

They restrained him, gripping his arms and chest:

"No one can be survived that explosion. - Mycroft said, sadly - John died to save his people. He wouldn’t want you to follow him."

Sherlock slumped in the arms of his brother, his eyes fixed on the house on fire:

"No. It can’t be. He can’t be dead. He can’t let me. He loves me. I love him. No. No."

Sherlock's voice trailed off.

In the silence of the night, it felt only the roar of fire that devoured Appledore and everything in it.


	7. Research

**Research**

 

The world had stopped having odors and scents.

A thousand shades of colors.

Sounds and noises.

The world had no more light.

Heat.

Soul.

The world was dark.

Cold.

Hostile.

It wasn’t the fault of the night, it dropped unrelenting and unaware of the tragedy that had just accomplished.

It was something that Sherlock felt within himself.

It was as if someone had opened his chest and ripped his heart, without anesthesia.

And now, he felt nothing.

The world had ceased to exist.

John was dead.

He took away the entire universe.

 

 

Mycroft and Greg hadn’t made any effort to bring Sherlock to his brother's house.

Sherlock didn’t respond to any urge.

They called him, shook him, but the young Holmes gave no sign of hearing.

Mycroft and Greg had brought him into the guest room, putting him to bed.

They hoped that he fell asleep and that, after a night of rest, he return himself.

Sherlock was lying on the bed, his eyes wide and fixed to the ceiling of the room.

He was closed in his own mind, to escape the pain and the sorrow.

He had no intention of returning to the cold world that had lost its light.

_The Island is beautiful._

_Surrounded by the sea and full of lush vegetation._

_The grass is deep green, colorful flowers have bright colors and the air smells fresh and clean._

_"There's just been a downpour._   _\- John whispers, taking him by the hand –These storms often happen, but don’t last long._   _When the sun shines, everything shines."_

_Sherlock turns to look at John._

_His face is in profile._

_The expression is soft and serene._

_The blond boy wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and short blacks shorts, which highlight his trained body._

_John turns to Sherlock and smiles._

_John's eyes are a deeper blue than usual._

_Sherlock realizes that they reflect the bright blue of the Island sky._

_"You would like to live here, you know?_   _\- John continues - Sure, there will be no major crimes for investigation, but you could do all the experiments that you would like._   _And there would be me."_

_John gets in front of Sherlock, and also takes the other hand:_

_"I love you._   _\- John confesses, with sad look - It wasn’t my choice to leave you._   _The Death’s spell brings us back to the house, so that we can be with our family, if only for a few seconds. Sometimes._   _I wanted to spend my whole life with you._   _I wanted to give birth to our children."_

_John leaves the hands and lays one to Sherlock's chest, at heart:_

_"This will always bring you to me." he whispers._

 

"Sherlock, answer me, please. Come back to me."

The plea came from a voice that the young Holmes knew, but the words and tone were so unusual, it was hard to attribute it to Mycroft.

"I brought the tea with some biscuits. - the eldest of Holmes continued, hoping for any reaction by the brother - You can’t stay locked in your mind palace forever. You had just met John. You can’t lose yourself for someone who you known for two days."

Sherlock didn’t react.

Eyes still fixed to the ceiling of the room.

"I leave the tray on the nightstand. - Mycroft sighed, resigned - I'll be back later."

With slow steps, Mycroft walked toward the door.

Before turning off the light and close the door, he turned to look at his brother, hoping he had recovered.

Sherlock was still motionless.

The room was shrouded by darkness.

_"You mean I'm going to die?" Sherlock asks, more with curiosity than fear._

_John tilts his head and looks Sherlock, with a look that guy can’t interpret._

_Concern?_

_Desire?_

_Fear?_

_"I hope not._   _– John whispers - I don’t want it._   _I didn’t want to hurt you._   _I'm sorry because I did it."_

 _"I understand why you came here._   _– Sherlock assures him, strong shaking his hands - Even I would do anything for the people I care about._   _If you had told me your plan, I would have helped you."_

 _"It was something I had to do myself._   _\- John returns the handshake - I didn’t want you involved._   _I'm really sorry to have caused you so much pain."_

_Sherlock fixed John._

_He is lost in his eyes, ocean color._

_"A person can become so important in only two days?" He asks, almost in consternation._

_John laughs._

_That sincere and merry laugh, which is always skip a beat at Sherlock’s heart._

_"How can I answer your question?_   _\- John manages to say, trying to catch his breath - We are in your mind._   _You already know if this is possible or not."_

_John stops laughing._

_He leaves Sherlock’s hands and approaches the mouth of the Alpha’s ear._

_"You can fall in love with someone so much, in two days, to prefer death to miss him?" he whispers._

_The hot breath of John in the ear and the proximity of their bodies, cringe Sherlock._

_"Removed the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." * Exhales Sherlock, almost breathless._

_"It looks like a yes._   _– John mutters - I take it you'll be in love with me?_   _I said you it, do you remember?_   _Would you be able to do the same?"_

_The memory back painful and overpowering in Sherlock's mind._

_The last image of John, before the Omega sends him out from Appledore._

_His last words, whispered in despair: "I love you."_

_"I don’t want to be here!_   _\- Sherlock screaming with anger and sorrow - Here it hurts too much."_

 _"Yet only from here, you can see me and confess, in person, how you feel about me._   _\- John smiles at him – It not worth you to tell me that you love me only in your head._   _You have all the elements._   _Put them together._   _Clasp points._   _Use your wonderful mind._   _You're so sure I'm dead, not groped to find me?"_

 

Gregory Lestrade went into the living room of Mycroft Holmes, finding him sitting in front of the fireplace while sipping a whiskey, watching the flames dance to the rhythm of a mysterious music.

Lestrade stopped at the door, as if afraid of being inappropriate.

"I always thought I didn’t want children. – Mycroft began, without even turning around, startling the inspector - I think I would be a real disaster, as a father. In my defense, I could say that I have not had a great example of parents, so I didn’t want reveal to the world that there was something I wouldn’t have known what to do. Yet, now, I find myself thinking about my son. I wonder if he looks like me, if he likes the same things that I love. I would like to know him, raise him and protect him. I'd give everything for him, even what I'm not sure I can give. Love."

Mycroft paused and sipped a drop of whiskey.

The glass vibrated slightly, as if the hand, that was holding it, was shaking.

Lestrade said it wasn’t possible.

There wasn’t possible to lose control of himself to someone like Mycroft Holmes.

Greg was left at the door, unsure of what to do or say.

It had always been the concern for the safety and for the self-destructive tendency of Sherlock to merge the two men, but now they had something else in common.

"You'd be a good father. - Mycroft continued – You would know how can make feel your love to your son. Would you like to find the Island and go get him?"

Lestrade closed the door, walked over to the fire and sat down on the other chair:

"Of course yes, but John was right when he said that here, among us, our children would be in danger. – Greg said - As much as we would like to believe otherwise, both also know all too well the defects of our world. We would be hypocrites if we didn’t admit that there would be men and women who would do anything to own an Omega. As much as I'd like to know my son, and despite not being able to make me suffer, I know that his good is that he is far from me. I can endure this pain, just to know that safe him."

Mycroft was about to say something, when the door was flung open.

The two men whirled and found themselves in front of Sherlock, his hair disheveled and dilated pupils:

"Some of you have thought to free an innocent man, imprisoned for years for a crime he didn’t commit? - He asked angrily - I have to talk to him."

Mycroft was the first to react:

"It isn’t so simple. - he replied, with a sigh - Clarence Tennant is in jail for twenty years, on charges of having murdered and made to disappear the body of his lover, Harry Watson. If there was evidence of the plot to trap this man for a crime he didn’t commit, they have disappeared along with Magnussen and his villa. Understand who is paid to lie, without evidence, it's very difficult. "

"You mean, the poor guy will have to continue to stay in jail, even though we know he is innocent?" Sherlock asked with disgust.

"No. - Lestrade intervened – He only wants to say it will be difficult to prove his innocence, but we're working on it and get him out. Why are you interested in him?"

"From what Magnussen said, Tennant was Bond to his Omega for a long time and perhaps knows about them a lot more information than we have. - Sherlock said, with enthusiasm - Maybe he can tell me how to find the Island and John."

A chill went through the backs of Mycroft and Greg.

"Are you kidding? - the eldest of Holmes hissed - No one has ever found the place where the Omegas hide themselves. Some of those who have tried, have vanished into thin air and were reported missing or dead. I will not you let ..."

"You will not let me, what? - Sherlock interrupted him, coldly - You have no right to stop me, Mycroft. You're my brother, not my master. I am free to do what I want. John is alive. I'll find him and I'll be with him for the rest of my life."

"No way. - Mycroft said, in a threatening tone – I will prevent you to kill yourself, at the cost to get you locked up in some centers for the mentally ill, indefinitely."

"Try it." Sherlock hissed and went out, turning his back to his brother and to the inspector.

 

 

Sherlock had returned to 221B Baker Street and started to ransack John's room, looking for any clue that would lead him to the Island.

In the beginning, he had proceeded with a meticulous and methodical search, but, with time, finding nothing, he had been overwhelmed by impatience and anger.

When Lestrade entered, he found the room upside down, as if a hurricane had passed.

Sherlock was sitting on the ground, with his back to the bed, legs bent and arms resting on his knees.

His expression was forlorn and desperate.

Lestrade tried a lot of tenderness, to see him so vulnerable:

"Really you expected to find something in John's room? - he asked, gently - Really you believed that John was so naive as to leave some clues, that would lead straight to the Island, within reach of anyone who came here?"

"I'm not anyone." Sherlock retorted, in a resentful tone.

"True. - Greg grinned - And that's why I'm here, to offer you my help."

Sherlock jerked his head to look at Lestrade in the eyes:

"Do you want to help ... really? - he asked, suspiciously - Why?"

Greg shrugged:

"I saw you with John. – he replied, with a smile - Even if you repeat all the time to be a sociopath, devoid of emotion, I saw that you really love him. And he loves you too. I know it's irrational, that all the evidence is against what you say, but if you say that John is alive, I believe you. I have faith in you and in the feeling that links you to John. I need to believe that my son will be raised by at least one of his fathers. And I think you and John deserve to be together and be happy."

Sherlock said the inspector with gratitude:

"How can you help me before my brother prevents me to move?" He asked, with a sigh.

"You wanted to talk to Clarence Tennant, right? - Lestrade asked, in return - I got permission to interview with him. Are you always interested?"

Sherlock got up quickly:

"What are we waiting for? - he blurted out, with enthusiasm - Let's go!"

He walked out the door without another word.

With a smile, Lestrade followed him.

 

 

The man in the orange jumpsuit was seated at the table, with straight hands clasped in front of him.

He was about fifty years old, his hair was blacks, but were beginning to whiten.

The blacks eyes fixed on those of an incredible blue light of tall and dark boy who stepped impatiently in front of him.

The man cocked his head and smiled at the boy:

"You should eat a bit more, you know? - he said, cheerfully - Donning a few more pounds, you'd be a really nice guy. Although, let me tell you, with those eyes, underweight can be ignored."

"I haven’t come here to ask for advice on how to introduce myself to the fullest. - Sherlock said, sitting down in front of the man - I want you to tell me everything you know on the Island."

The smile disappeared from the face of Clarence Tennant.

He studied for a long time the boy's face he had before him.

"I met an Omega. – Sherlock whispered - His name is John Watson. He faced and killed Charles Augustus Magnussen, to protect his own people. Everyone thinks that he died in the fire that destroyed the house, but I know he's alive."

Clarence stood, watching the boy:

"Why should I believe anything you say? - he asked, dryly - Why shouldn’t you be one of those crazy people who are seeking the Island, to capture the Omegas and exploit their powers?"

"John and I are Bond. – Sherlock turned out to him - The first night I spent in John’s home, I felt a scent of wet grass, which led me to him. I felt this desperate need to take him, to make love with him, to get into him and feel him part of me. John welcomed me. The next day, I was assaulted, without sustaining injury, while John ended up in hospital. I must rejoin him. You understand me, don’t you?"

"If everyone thinks that your friend is dead why you're so sure he's alive?"

"I don’t know. - Sherlock opened his arms in exasperation - I can feel it. I can’t explain it, because it is an irrational feeling and I've never been good with feelings. But  **I know**  that John is alive and waiting for me on the Island. Help me to reunite with him."

Clarence Tennant observed at length the young man in front of him.

In those eyes so clear, he recognized the same despair that he himself had tried to Harry's death.

It seemed to be past centuries for Sherlock, before the man answered:

"When Harry died, I felt that I had ripped the heart. - he whispered, moving closer to Sherlock as much as possible - I miss the forces for weeks. It was like I could not breathe. It was hard even to use my powers. If your John is really still alive, you can do things with magic, which before you wouldn’t even imagined. I don’t know where the Island is, but I can tell you that neither ships nor aircraft can get close to that place. You'll have to reach it with a sailboat, alone. A spell protects the Island from Alphas. It is the same principle on which the Bond. The magic will read your heart. If you are looking for your Omega truly only for love and not because you're in search of his power, you will have access to that secret and enchanted place that belongs to the legend. If you have even a hidden thought of owning their power ..."

The sentence was suspended, floating between the two men, as a promise of salvation or death.

Sherlock nodded, slowly.

"Thank you. - he murmured - I want you to know that we are trying to get you out of here. Soon you will return free."

Clarence’s lips curled into a sad smile:

"What do I want freedom, when I lost the only reason to live that I had? - he asked - Anyway, thanks to you. And good luck. I hope that, at least, you can rejoin the one you love."

 

 

Sherlock walked out of the interrogation room and joined Lestrade.

"No one attended our meeting, right? - he asked, dryly - There are no records of my interview with Clarence Tennant, aren’t there?"

"I checked myself that no one seeing and that the cameras were switched off. – Greg said – Does he have been of help?"

Sherlock stared in the inspector's hazel eyes.

He had always felt a deep respect for Lestrade.

As should spend half the time with him to insult his intelligence and his investigative skills, Sherlock actually admired the way in which the inspector worked and that would accept him and asked him to help him.

"I would like to answer you, but I think it's best not to involve you more than that. - Sherlock replied, firmly - You are one of the few people I could call as a friend. Mycroft will do everything to stop me and, when he doesn’t find me, he will be looking for you. You have accompanied me here and I’m truly grateful, but the less you know, what I want to do, the better it’s for you. It’s difficult to lie or deceive my brother. When he comes to question you, you can tell him that you knew nothing and will be the absolute truth."

"This is a goodbye?" Greg asked, in a sigh.

Sherlock nodded.

Lestrade held out his hand:

"Find John, kindest regards from me. - he smiled, sad - Be happy. And be good, with my son."

Sherlock took his hand and held it tightly:

"It will be done. - he promised - And don’t worry, I will lie to your son and I will tell him that you're really smart."

Sherlock's lips curled into an irreverent smile.

"Bastard. - Lestrade snapped, grinning amused - Go away, before I want to arrest you for offenses to a public official."

Sherlock smiled and walked away.

Lestrade watched him, hoping he will not regret helping him.

 

 

Sherlock quickly returned to 221B Baker Street and decided to act before Mycroft could stop him.

First, he had to try and get rid of tracking spell, which his brother had stuck on him since he had come to live in London.

They were years that he tried to cancel it, without much success.

Now he felt an entirely different strength and power within himself.

Sherlock closed his eyes and concentrated, making use of this new power.

With some satisfaction, he perceived the spell melt.

He already knew where to go.

Some places of the Earth still resented the effects of the Dominion War, but only one was in open Ocean and was famous for swallowing every ship or shoot down any aircraft that they got too close.

Sherlock looked around.

He wasn’t leaving anything really important, he could meet his future without feeling any regret.

 

 

Mycroft was in his office and was trying to figure out if the investigation into Magnussen's death could lead to them and to the truth about the existence of Omegas, when a soft knock announced the arrival of his assistant:

"Come in." He invited, without looking up from the file he was reading.

Anthea came in and walked over to his desk, with her light-footed and elegant:

"We lost the track listing of Sherlock." she reported.

The voice was calm and cold, as usual, but an imperceptible tremor betrayed her real concern for what had happened.

Nobody had ever done to cancel the tracking spell that they had thrown on Sherlock.

It was incredible that someone had managed to make it harmless.

Mycroft looked up at her in disbelief:

"It can’t be possible!" He snapped.

"Yet it is so, Sir. - Anthea insisted - We can no longer find him."

Mycroft stood up and started for the door, worried:

"His last position?" He asked.

"221B Baker Street." The woman said.

"I want to be controlled, recordings from all cameras in the surroundings of the damn house. - he ordered, in tense tone - Find him!"

"It will be done, Sir." Anthea reassured him.

Mycroft went on his car and set off in search of his younger brother.

 

 

Sherlock was on the small sailboat, which he had bought using all his savings, and was sailing towards the open sea.

It would take days of sailing, to reach his destination, but he could be patient.

Once on the Island, he spent all his life with John.

 

 

Mycroft arrived at 221B Baker Street and found the apartment empty.

He didn’t expect to find his brother, but he hoped that there was some evidence to take him to Sherlock.

The living room was left exactly as it was when they found John fainted.

They looked past years, since then, but had instead been only a couple of days.

The only thing that wasn’t there before, it was a red rose, slipped into a glass jar, placed in the middle of the kitchen table.

Mycroft approached and noticed a letter addressed to him.

He took it and opened it with trepidation.

 

 

_Dear brother,_

_I guess they told you that I was able to break free from your tracking spell and you're going to find me._   _This increased my power, is further proof of the fact that John is still alive._   _I charmed the rose that I left on the table._   _Until it remains flourished, it will mean that I’m alive and well._   _If it were to fade ... let's say that you never have to worry about me._

 _I'll find the Island and I’ll bring me together John again._   _I promise that I will not speak too ill of you with your son._   _After all, you're not so bad, as a big brother._

 _Farewell Mycroft, don’t distress me._   _I will be happy._

_Sherlock_

 

Mycroft dropped into a chair, clutching a letter in one hand and rubbing the other on the hair.

He had failed in the most important mission of his life.

He had failed to protect his brother, especially from himself.

The blue eyes of the older of Holmes settled on the rose, beautifully in bloom.

As gently as possible, he took it and sniffed the scent:

"Good luck, brother. - he murmured, with a whisper - Find John and be happy."

Mycroft knew he would never be able to trace Sherlock, because he was doing amazing things with magic.

Perhaps it was true that John hadn’t died.

Perhaps Sherlock would find him and would have brought together the Omegas children.

Mycroft watched the rose and prayed that remain flourished forever.

 

 

The sea was stormy.

The waves were very high and were jolting the small sailing boat as if it were a leaf carried by the wind.

The lightning tore the leaden sky, illuminating the infinite ocean gray and angry.

Sherlock was completely wet, blurred vision from salt water, which it was raining on him from all sides.

Yet, he continued to point toward the center of what was considered the most dangerous whirlpool on the planet.

He would never come back.

He would never have given up on finding John.

He didn’t notice the wave that struck him from behind, lifting and tilting the boat.

It was ready to be swept away by the water, not to survive this latest wave, when the sea suddenly became calm as a flat board.

Sherlock opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realized that he closed, and found himself in front of a wonderful image.

The sun illuminated a blue sea and bright green vegetation.

With elegance, the lazy boat slipped toward the shore of an Island appeared out of nowhere.

As he approached the beach, a small figure, standing up and waiting, got bigger.

Sherlock raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and be able to better distinguish the features of the person who was waiting for him.

The blond hair shone in the sun's glare.

The man wasn’t very tall, but well proportioned.

The short-sleeved shirt and shorts showed off the muscles don’t accentuate, but well trained.

Sherlock's heart raced.

Unable to wait, he threw himself into the sea and, with a few strokes, he reached the shore.

He stood up and emerged from the sea, dripping.

John ran to meet him, incredulous and happy.

The two men stopped, a little less than a meter from one another.

They stared into the eyes, shortness of breath, both blocked by the fear that the other was just a mirage, a mere chimera, that could vanish just attempted to touch.

They made the last steps hesitant, full of fear.

Ocean-colored eyes anchored in transparent water-colored eyes.

Their eyes were full of hope and love.

Sherlock held up a hand, shaking, with which touched John's face.

"It is you. - he murmured - I was right, you're not dead."

John closed his eyes, holding his breath, his heart was beating so fast he was afraid that it could come out from his chest, from one moment to the next.

Tapering fingers and delicate, Sherlock gently stroked his cheek.

"The Death spell ... - John explained in a whisper - When I triggered the fire, knowing that I was in mortal danger, it has brought me to the Island. I inhaled the smoke, but our healers have saved me."

Sherlock is further up, removing his hand from John's face, that he opened his eyes:

"You came. - Omega smiled, happy - The barrier has left you go. You're here for me."

"Only for you. - Sherlock said, with the voice made hoarse by the urge to kiss John, to strip him, to enter him and hear him moan with pleasure as he moved inside him - How did you know I was coming?"

"For years, I dream of you. - John said, tilting his head, his lips stretched into a sweet smile – Before I only dreamed that you loved me and that we were divided. Since returning to the Island, I dreamed of this moment, your arrival. I used to come here every day, waiting for you. And now you're finally here."

Sherlock approached yet.

Their bodies, now, were touching.

They took their hands, fingers intertwined.

"If I kiss you, I could break some rule of Island?" Sherlock asked, with a mocking grin.

"If you don’t kiss me, the Island will throw you back immediately into the sea." John blew the answer on Sherlock's lips.

Yet unable to resist the arms of one tightened on the other's body, as their lips brushed and parted to allow anxious tongues to meet, finally, after a long wait.

The hands running down the other's body, lens and almost meticulous, to make sure it was really real and concrete, slipping under his clothes.

Soon they found themselves lying on the beach, with the waves, lazy, licking their naked bodies, which embraced and penetrated, quivered and twitched, excited and happy.

This was just the beginning.

The unexpected finding himself of two lovers who thought they were separated forever.

In time, they would become friends, companions, allies, accomplices.

And of time on the island, to realize their dream, John and Sherlock would have what they wanted.

 

 

 

 

* We all know that this sentence is absolutely not mine but the great Sir Arthur Conan Doyle that puts on the lips of Sherlock Holmes in "The Sign of the Four". I've used in a different context from the original, but it seemed really appropriate. I hope you also think you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks.  
> You were wonderful.
> 
> I thank trevor20081 very much for her help.


End file.
